A Dawn of a New Future
by SuperEgg26
Summary: As most folks know, Trunks beat the Androids and Cell of his timeline, but then what? His timeline is still riddled with mysteries and loose ends that are just dying to be filled. Well, this Fan Fic is planning on doing just that, filling in those holes. Will Trunks be able to restore the Dragon Balls of his time, or will a certain "baby" get in his way? Updates Mon/Wed/Fri
1. The Suspenseful Plan

**Age 788. Future Trunks Timeline:**

Trunks finally ended his nightmare, He finally destroyed Cell.

"Thank God that is over", he said between pants.

After catching his breath, he flew back to Capsule Corp. Bulma met up with him at the front entrance of the newly rebuilt Capsule Corp building and began prodding at her son to give her the details of his final accomplishment of destroying the hideous creature known as Cell.

"Mother, Cell was easily defeated. Just like the abomination that came to Goku's past from the alternate timeline, he was nothing but a sleazy, cowardly, and most of all, dishonorable character that needed to be destroyed. I figured he would've come out of hiding eventually, seeing as how he needed the Androids. I've been sensing him for about a week sense I've returned from the past, and I've simply been allowing him to live that way he can learn the hard truth, there was no hope left for him."

"So once you return from your vacation in the past, what do you plan on doing next with this new Tomorrow?", asked the blue haired scientist.

Trunks thought long and hard. He was thinking of all the things he had seen in the past. He quickly flashes back and forth between different that had happened since his initial meeting with the Z-fighters. He quickly remembers their first fight with the Androids, Goku's near death experience, his and the rest of the Super Saiyans' fight with Broly, Cell and his disturbing feats of power, and finally his death at the hands of Cell and his revival by the Dragon Balls. Trunks was quickly brought back down to Earth by his mother repeatedly calling his name.

"Mother, I have a plan, but in order for me to go on about doing this, I need you to build me a spaceship that can travel long distances in a short period of time. Kind of like the one you built to traveled to Namek in, but maybe faster. Also, can you add in a Gravity Chamber? I want to make a trip out into space, but before I make it, I need to find some information in the past."

Bulma, astonished at her son's request, was going to ask, but she had a feeling she knew why he asked for this. She quickly smiled, hugged her son, and with eyes full of tears, told him to have a nice vacation. Trunks, ever so slightly confused replied back with a tight hug, and went into his Time Machine. He quickly waved to her and clicked in the numbers into the time machine in order for him to travel to the year 767 Age.

"WHIRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL...BWOOP". That was the last sound that Bulma heard of the Time Machine before it disappeared into the event Horizon. Once the light faded from the immediate area, she went back to her lab and tried to salvage old computer files in order to find her old blueprints of the ship Goku traveled in while on his way to Namek. After about an hour of searching on old, mostly corrupted data, she was able to find the ship's blueprints. Unfortunately, as most of the files, they were corrupted, but luckily most of the parts that weren't corrupted were the blueprints for the engine, which was important if she wanted to get the ship to space, after all, making a time machine and space ship were to different things, right?

**Somewhere in the Event Horizon:**

"Hmm, I have to find Dende. He is the only hope I have in order to fix the damage caused by many years of the Androids destruction. I know it probably isn't the best natural order, but I most fix some of these gaps that the Androids created. The human race is counting on me to fix this, or it will go instinct."

Trunks was quietly thinking on this, but then realized something, "WHY DIDN'T MOTHER TELL ME ABOUT THIS SOONER?"

Trunks got slightly agitated by this thought, but before he could fume any further, he finally arrived in Age 767. Just in time to take part in the Intergalactic Tournament.

**Age 767: One week after the defeat of Bojack and his gang of "Merry" Pirates.**

Trunks asked Gohan and Piccolo to accompany him to Dende's lookout. He wanted to converse with them about his plan and see what they thought of it. Normally, Trunks would want Vegeta to hear him out, but he decided this was a plan that doesn't need the "Princely" edge.

"Ok guys, I have a plan. As you know, in my timeline, the Androids kill Piccolo, thus making the Dragon Balls useless. Also, Goku was never able to pickup Dende and have him become the new Guardian, thus we still have no Dragon Balls."

The three others listening at the table room in the Lookout were of course aware of this, and gave him the, "Duh" look even if they weren't told, it was kinda obvious.

"So, what you are suggesting that you take a Namekian from New Namek from our timeline and let him become the new Guardian of your Earth's timeline?", said Piccolo.

Trunks quickly corrected him and said he kinda wanted that, but only find Dende from his timeline. They all looked at Trunks with odd and confused looks, wondering why he would plan an impossible thing.

Gohan asked, "Didn't Dad or Vegeta ever tell you what was going to happen to New Namek if they hadn't been there?"

Trunks nodded his head in disappointment at realizing that his plan had already hit a spike. Quickly Gohan and Piccolo summarized what happened on New Namek.

Dende butted in and gave Trunks the quick version of the story. "Essentially, if Goku and Vegeta hadn't defeated Cooler and destroyed the Big Gete Star, there would be no New Namek. I'm assuming since Goku and Vegeta died before they ever had the chance to even find New Namek, it more than likely doesn't exist, and if any of the Nameks survived the onslaught, they probably moved to another planet."

Trunks thought about this, and tried to remember any stories his mother told him about Cooler. He recognized the name, but couldn't think of why he sounded familiar. Then it clicked, Cooler... Frieza's older brother.

"Do you mean the tall looking version of Frieza that didn't look completely girly, was a bit more purple and found the Frost Demon fifth form?", Trunks slyly replied.

They all looked at him with astonishment wondering how he knew this, seeing as how Cooler came to Earth only once, and that was just a few months before Trunks was born.

Trunks' smile grew quickly, realizing that his timeline really did differ more than he thought, and that his plan may still be possible. The rest of the group all stared at Trunks with unease wondering why his mood suddenly shifted at the thought of Cooler.

"So, you guys say that Cooler wasn't completely defeated by Goku the first time. Well in my timeline, this fact is still true, but unlike your timeline, Cooler quickly became and android, similar to Frieza, but was then defeated by Gohan."

The rest of the group stared at Trunks, mouths agape, still speechless, and tried to regain their composure.

"I...I.. beat Cooler? I mean, I beat Bojack and Cell, it is possible, but...", Gohan stuttered, still in amazement that he beat Cooler, seeing as how much a hard time his Dad and Vegeta had.

Trunks replied, "Sure did. I guess I have to explain then, maybe that could clear up a few issues regarding my timeline..."

**Age 788. Future Trunks Timeline:**

"Phew, I'm done with this space craft. Hopefully Trunks can find the coordinates to New Namek. I'm getting excited all ready, thinking about all those past adventures we had back in the day hunting for Dragon Balls, those were days...*Sigh*"

BEEP! BEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!

Quickly Bulma got out of her daydream state and checked her radar screen. She saw something on it that worried her.

"What is that? Is that a space ship? Hmm, I'd better observe it before I do anything else."


	2. The Return of King Cooler

**Age 767: Dende's Lookout.**

The room within the Lookout grew real quiet. Trunks had realized his plan may still be plausible, but before he could think any further on it, he figured he had to explain his awkward smile.

"So, it seems my timeline greatly differs from the timeline of you guys. So you guys want to know how Gohan beat Cooler? Bear in mind, I was only told this story by Gohan and my Mother, so the facts may be sketchy, but I doubt either are liars."

**Age 772: Future Trunks Timeline, Above the Ruins of Orange City.**

"Hmm, Earth. It's been a while since I've been here. I will admit, this planet did look nice...for a mud ball, but now, it's in ruins. Ruins that only one of my armies would have made, but it seems somebody has beat me to the stick. Checking my scanners, it seems that strongest of these weaklings have all been taken out. Using my senses I can see there are only two beings on this planet with any considerable amount of power...what is this?" The silver invader quickly looked below him and saw something that surprised him.

"Stand down Android, you are not welcome here. I will be the one to defeat you!" The voice came from a young girl, about 15 or 16 years of age.

"STAND DOWN OR I WILL HAVE TO USE MY MOST POWERFUL TECHNIQUE AGAINST YOU!"

Cooler, using his computerized scanners quickly noted she had a power level of about 250, which was considerably higher than most of the pathetic creatures of Earth could ever conjure up. He decided to bite, and landed on the tattered remains of a highway.

"So female, you've come to face me? You do know who I am, right? I'm pretty certain that monkey Goku told the planet of my defeat by him, which mind you was a minor setback."

The Girl stared at him with the most chilling stare, one that even made the already cold tyrant quite uncomfortable.

"You killed my father! YOU KILLED HIM! You didn't even give him a chance to say good bye. You invaded my home, ruined my birthday, and destroyed what family I had left. It is time for you to suffer."

The tyrant was quite intrigued by this story, and slightly confused. He had killed many in the Universe, sure, Yardat, Cooler Planet 26, and even his home planet; but Earth? He had only been on the planet once, and hadn't killed anything more than a few animals and vegetation.

"I'm sorry to hear such a _tragic_ thing happened to you, but I haven't killed anybody of this planet. If you are a half breed alien of some sort, then possibly you may be right, but seeing how low your power level is, I doubt that possibility. Now, since you have got my attention, would you _kindly_ tell me what happened to this planet? I was planning on ruining this planet myself and get revenge on this fellow named Goku, but it seems that he is dead, otherwise he would've been here by now. Also, what is your name child, you are the first of anybody that has ever stood up to me with such sincerity, I'd hate not knowing what poor creature had the guts to defy me before I rip them out of their living body."

She looked up at the tyrant, shocked at his description of his plan to kill her, but even more surprised that he mentioned aliens. Aliens don't exist...or do they? Well, it seems they do, but then the next question remains, how would the Androids know? As far as she knows, the Androids have only attacked humans and have only been on Earth, so can this guy be truly an alien? He looks kind of like one, he doesn't have normal ears, he has a tail, and his body looks as if he is covered in metal.

"My name is Videl, Videl Satan, daughter of the late Hercule Satan. This land has been ravaged by beings called "The Androids". They are beings of pure hate, powered only by their desire of destruction, and of course their unlimited fuel source. They have destroyed most of the planet, and most of the fighters that were around during their initial onslaught had been killed in battle. My father, one of the few men left who had any knowledge of higher martial arts challenged them to a fight. They decided to cheat and kill him before the match, just to prove a point."

Cooler's face hadn't made any expressive movements. He wasn't horrified, but he felt slightly disgusted. An enemy that had no honor? He was all for killing, sure. He loved killing, plundering and pillaging, but to make a move such as that? To kill your opponent when they are completely off guard, especially when you accepted a fair challenge?

"So, Mr. Spaceman, what is your name? Since you know mine, it is only fair that I get to know my opponent's name. After all, I do plan on taking you down, since you threatened to kill me."

With that, the space tyrant quickly returned to reality. He was ever confident he would destroy this female, but he decided it only be fair if she heard what he was, after all, she did fill him in on what caused the current state of this planet.

"Fine child, since you have answered my questions, I assume it is only fair of me to answer your questions. I am King Cooler, leader of the Galactic Planetary Trade Organization. As I said earlier, I came here seeking my vengeance on Goku for making me look like...this, but seeing as how he is dead, it seems I have nothing better to do. I was going to destroy this planet by sucking it's life force out of all living creatures with my Big Gete Star, but seeing as how there isn't much living, I'm just going to leave. But, since you have challenged me, I do plan on staying to fight you, since you seem to think you have a chance."

Videl after hearing this nearly fainted, but instead she got into a fighters stance, one that had mixed the Turtle Hermit and the Hercule style mixed together. Quickly she put her hands to the side, and started saying those all to familiar words.

"KA..."

"ME..."

"HA..."

"ME..."

"HAAA..."

The energy beam made contact with Cooler's chest, but it made nothing more than a slight scoff to the otherwise unharmed tyrant's body. Cooler smirked, and decided to read Videl's recorded power level.

"It seems your power level is higher than what I originally scanned. It seems that blast was about 550, while your overall power level is now sitting at about 421. Not Bad. Actually, I am curious to your limit. I want you to put in the most power into your next blast."

Once again, Videl charged up another Kamehameha wave.

"KA..."

"ME..."

"HA..."

"ME..."

But before she could finish, somebody from a farther distance shot a much more powerful blast, thus knocking the tyrant over, and damaging a lot of upper torso. As soon as the blast made contact, a man showed up, almost out of thin air to assist a fellow fighter.

"Who are you? Wait, you are wearing the Turtle School crest on your gi... Are you Goku?"

Gohan smiled weakly, but then picked up Videl and Instant Transmissioned her to a more safe area.

"Videl, listen to me. You must stay a safe distance away from this area. This guy is an old enemy of my Dad's and he and I have unfinished business. NOW GO!" With that, Gohan quickly teleported back to where Cooler was.

"So Goku, you are alive...odd, you cut your hair. Wait, Saiyan's hair can't be cut."

"Sorry, I'm not Goku. Thanks for playing though. Since you're answer is wrong, you don't win the Grand prize, which _was_ a week long trip to the Bahamas, but since you're the runner up, you get a less glorious prize, a hour long ass beating, courtesy of yours truly."

With that, Gohan quickly lunged into Cooler, punching a hole straight through the metallic body of his Father's enemy. Then he backed his arm into the his body and fired an energy beam which shot straight through the Cooler bot's torso, thus destroying it.

"Heh, that was easy. I wonder how Dad ever found you difficult to beat. Oh well, the world may never know."

But before he walked three feet away from the scrap heap, something punched Gohan in the face so hard that it sent him through three buildings. Suddenly it was above him the second he was able to stop, and punched him straight into the pavement below, creating a crater the size of a normal sized Capsule house.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Suddenly, another Cooler bot appeared in front of the visibly stunned demi-Saiyan. It quickly started chuckling.

"You thought that you could easily beat me? Gohan, is it? Why yes, it is you. You're the little boy that I nearly killed before your Father intervened. Well guess what? The game is far from over, and you know what else? Because you intervened and ended me and Videl's little fight, I'm going to finish off my plan. I will destroy this planet, and suck all the life out of it."

Quickly, Gohan got out of the crater and tried the same tactic again, only this time, Cooler got in front of him and pushed him back.

"Tsk, Tsk. Trying the same attack on me twice? For shame. I'm going to let you in on a little secret, every time a bot is destroyed, I create a bot that finds ways to compensate for the last defeat, so even if you were to do the same attack, it wouldn't work. Even if I were off guard, this bot has added extra support to where you damaged the last one at, so alas, you can't destroy me twice in the same manner. Good Luck."

With that, he teleported in front of Gohan and quickly kneed him in the stomach, causing the hero to double over in pain. Of course, he had only a second to recovery, because now the bot was charging at him, almost in a similar fashion to Gohan's inital attack.

Gohan quickly turned into a Super Saiyan and started fighting the Cooler bot. After about ten minutes of fighting of the bot, Gohan punched the bot's head clean off. Of course Gohan knew better, and was looking for the next bot. Unfortunately, before he could even look for it, he finally saw what Cooler was referring to, the Big Gete Star. It was massive, it was ugly, but most of all, it emanated of evil.

Gohan finally looked back down, looking for anymore Cooler bots. To his luck, there wasn't just one Cooler bot, oh no, there wasn't two. There were three, and all of them were coming toward Gohan at full speed.

"Oh shit. You've got to be kidding me." That was the last words the young Super Saiyan could utter before being knocked out by a fourth bot who teleported right behind him. Before his blonde hair turned back to black, the Cooler bots picked him up and transported him back to the Big Gete Star.

Videl had been watching the fight from an abandoned building, and couldn't help but feel she had to help him.

**Age 788: Future Trunks Timeline, The Capsule Corp Building.**

"After analyzing the writings on the ship, I can see that the characters are that of the Tuffle people. Vegeta had briefly told me about them, and I have a few of their manuscripts that I was able to pull off King Cold's ship virtual library. It seems that whatever is in the ship isn't to happy." The blue haired scientist was thinking aloud, it helped her think things through.

"Translation Complete", said Bulma's computer. "The text on the ship says "The Tuffle Revenge."


	3. Gohan Shatters the Icy Demon

**Age 772: Future Trunks Timeline, The Big Gete Star Central Mainframe.**

"So, this is the half-breed that I have in the logs. It seems that his power has risen far greater than that of his Father. It seems that if he had fought me in my original form, he would have easily defeated me."

"Uhhhh...What happened? Did I get beat by the Androids again? Damn, I hate when that...Why am I chained up this... WAIT I..."

"Ahh, so you finally woke up. Did you have a nice nap, monkey? While you were asleep, I decided that I was going to examine you, and I've got some good news."

The young Saiyan look at the tyrant with such distaste, but decided to listen to his plan, mainly to know what he was doing, but also as a way to buy time to create an escape plan.

"It seems monkey that you have ALL the power I need to be able to restart the generators on this heap. So in essence, you will actually save your planet. Sure, you'll become my power source until you die, but at least you'll save your planet, and that's what you want, correct?"

Gohan, now fully understanding what was going on, decided he wanted to hear what Cooler was planning on doing.

"Ok, fine. As long as you leave Earth alone, I'll unconditionally surrender. But, you must first tell me what you're planning."

Cooler, feeling in a good mood, decided to let him in on his plan.

"You see ape, I've decided I want back my old body. Sure, being able recreate myself infinitely is a great trait, but I want to be able to feel again. What is an Android without a soul? A robot, a curse, a monster. I want to be none of these things, I wish to be flesh and blood."

"So, why come to Earth other than for revenge? Did you plan on using the Dragon Balls? If that's the case, you missed your chance. My Father is dead, and so is the Guardian, Kami."

"I am well aware of this, idiot. Once I heard that young girl's tale, I realized there was no fuel on this planet for me to suck. You see, the Big Gete Star runs on organic energy, ironically enough, and I was going to suck this mud ball dry. Of course, I quickly noticed this planet was essentially dry, so I decided I was going to the next planet, in hopes of finding fuel."

"So, what is the big plan now? There aren't any Dragon Balls around, why kidnap me if that is your only goal?"

"Simple, I have set our destination to New Namek. I know only Namekians can create Dragon Balls, and my _lovely_ brother's last transmission states that there was a set on Namek. So I'm assuming wherever the Namekians are, they will have Dragon Balls."

Gohan's eyes widened. Cooler was planning on going to New Namek? No, he can't. He CAN'T let Cooler have his wish, because once he does he will definitely kill the Namekians. No, he couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let that happen. All of a sudden, his hair turned all spiky and into that all to familiar golden hue that Cooler was afraid of.

**Age 772: Future Trunks Timeline, The Big Gete Star:**

"Man, who was that guy? He's wearing a gi similar to that of the Turtle Hermit. I mean, Master Roshi told me about his greatest pupil, Goku. I've seen pictures of him, and I have to say, that guy I saw earlier looked like him."

Videl had witnessed what happened to her young rescuer earlier, and was hoping she could jump in to help him out. Unfortunately, before she had the opportunity to strike, the Meta Coolers grabbed Gohan and went back to the Big Gete Star. She decided to follow one of the roots of the Big Gete Star. After hours of walking along the root, she finally reached one of the entrances.

"Wow, this place is huge. Ok, now how do I go into the ship undetected?"

The young Videl thought quietly, recalling what the first Meta Cooler had said about scouters and sensing. She decided to use what Master Roshi taught her about masking her energy and masked her power level down to about 1, which was low enough for Cooler's sensors to ignore.

"Ok, I'm in. It seems my guess was right. This...thing can only sense energy. I sure hope that guy is still alive, maybe there's still a chance I can save him. Hopefully he still has some ener..."

Before she could finish that thought, Gohan transformed back into a Super Saiyan. His energy spiked dramatically, and it allowed Videl to be able to track him down the vast hallways of the mysterious machine parasite.

**Age 772: Future Trunks Timeline, The Big Gete Star Central Mainframe.**

"Yes, transform into a Super Saiyan. LET ME FEEL YOUR LIFE GIVING ENERGY! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Videl could hear Meta Cooler maniacally laughing, to the point that it almost blasted her eardrums. She could her Gohan as well, screaming in pain. Whatever was going on in the Central Mainframe, it was pretty serious.

"I "

"WILL"

"NOT"

"LET"

"YOU"

"WIN"

"COOLER!"

With that one line, Gohan let his rage grow exponentially. His pure golden aura started encompassing the surrounding areas of the Central Mainframe. Videl hid behind one of the walls of the room, once again witnessing Gohan transform into the Saiyan of legend, but this time, there was something different. Around him, lightning began to crackle, and the sound got louder and louder. His muscles began to grow as well, but unfortunately it began to subside. Gohan's energy was being drawn into the Big Gete Star's energy core.

Gohan, noticed that the ship started to blink. Meta Cooler's eyes started to widen. It seemed that Gohan was feeding it to much power, and that the core was overloading.

"NO, STOP THAT, YOU'LL BLoowww..."

The long wires connected to Gohan fell limp on the ground, thus ending it's parasitic drain on Gohan's power. Gohan though, knew that this wasn't the end.

"Come out Cooler. I know you're around here. These bots were just acting as proxies, because you can't fight me yourself. Show me where you are...COME FACE ME COWARD!"

With that, the Central Console opened. There, it housed what looked like the remains of Cooler's head. Out of nowhere, some more cables grappled Gohan once more, and started to drain him again.

"I knew it was to good to b..e..."

That was all Gohan was able to say before being painfully squeezed.

"Saiyan, you've got on my last nerve. This time I will destroy you. Sure, the The Big Gete Star couldn't take and handle your power, but I can, and I will.

The cables continued to squeeze, luckily Gohan heard what Cooler said. Within seconds he transformed back into a Super Saiyan and started to send out all the energy he could muster. The remaining eye in Cooler's head began to widen, he felt the surge of power. Unfortunately for him, the cables had to go through the Star before it reached him, so explosions started happening everywhere. One of the holes created by the explosions exposed the outside to Gohan, the Star was floating and was soon going to leave orbit.

"Fine Saiyan, you may destroy my Big Gete Star, but you'll die along with it. See, we are in the stratosphere. Assuming you could destroy me or the Star, you'd die from the lack of Oxygen... GOOD BYE SAIYAN. THANKS FOR PLAYING, BUT THERE ARE NO GRAND PRIZES. I WIN!"

Gohan, hearing Cooler taunt him in a fashion similar to Gohan's earlier taunts, made him angry enough that he finally broke through the cables. Cooler decided enough was enough and quickly made himself a body made out of parts located in the Central Room. He once again strangled Gohan in his hands, nearly squeezing the life out of him.

"Why won't you just die?"

"Because, I am Son Gohan, son of Son Goku, and I.."  
"AM"

"A SUPER SAIYAN!"

With that, Gohan was able to break free. Cooler, angry at not being able to kill what he considered a lower lifeform, shot a large energy ball at him, but once again something surprised him.

"YOU WILL NOT KILL ANYBODY ELSE ANDROID!"

Out of the little hallway came Videl yelling and running in hold none other than the Bansho fan. She used the large gust power of the fan to send the energy ball right back at Cooler. Gohan, after taking three seconds to regain his composure, shot a small energy blast into the remains of Cooler, effectively destroying the Tyrant.

"This place is gonna blow in about a minute, we need to get out of here...NOW!"

With that Gohan whipped up a Kamehameha wave strong enough to blast a hole straight through the floor of the quickly rising star. He grabbed Videl and quickly flew through the newly formed orifice, seeing as how most of his power had been used up.

"YOU WILL DIE WITH ME. AND SO WILL THE GIRL! I AM KING COOLER, RULER OF THE UNIVERSE!"

As Gohan flew through the ship, cables once again tried to grab him. Once again Cooler had reawaken Gohan's legendary anger.

"You will die. Cooler, you are no King. You are no more special than Freiza, and you will not be the one to defeat me."

Gohan spoke this so calmly that even Videl was chilled by his mini speech.

"Listen, once we get out of this screaming metal deathtrap, raise your energy to as high as you can, we are going to blow this thing up. We are going to defeat "King" Cooler once and for all."

Gohan created an aura around himself once again that blasted right through all of the cables, except for the last one which grabbed his ankle just before he made his leave.

"Kienzan!"

Gohan stared at amazement from Videl, who used a smaller version of Krillin's signature technique. She gave him a small smile, which in turn Gohan gave that signature Son smile and flew out of the dying star.

"Are you ready?"

Gohan had become a Super Saiyan once more and then floated right next to Videl.

"KA" "KA"

"ME" "ME"

"HA" "HA"

"ME" "ME"

"READY..."

"HAAAAAAAA"

Their voices rang through the heavens as they shot a Kamehameha wave so powerful that it caused the clouds right below them to warp and then disapate. Of course, when the wave finally made contact with the Big Gete Star, it made an unbelievably large explosion. People from the North Pole all the way down to Penguin Island were able to witness this spectacular event. Even Master Rosh woke up from his daily naps at his lawn chair to looked up at the sky and quickly smiled, knowing that the threat he sensed was now over.

Gohan gave Videl a smile of approval, but before she could react, she began to fall, and so did Gohan. Luckily, Gohan found one Senzu bean in his belt and quickly took a bite before he lost consciousness. He felt half better, but he knew he had little time to reflect on his aching body, he still had to help a beautiful girl who had just helped him destroy the Universe's most evil villain. Quickly he caught Videl before she hit terminal velocity and gave her the other half of the Senzu bean. She slowly regained full consciousness, and was able to slow both her and Gohan's decent from the upper atmosphere.

Once they landed back on Earth, they both fell back onto the ground.

"Hi, my name is Gohan. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, my name is Videl. Nice to have you save me."

With that, the two future lovebirds fell to sleep on the hard ground on what was the destroyed remains of West City, not to awaken till the next morning where they would share their back stories to each other, because sometimes in a world full of evil, you just need to find a friend.

**Age 788: Future Trunks Timeline, Somewhere Outside of West City.**

"Hmm, so it seems this planet is devoid of any Saiyan life. If I translated the reports correctly from the remains of the Big Gete Star, there should be at least two Sayians. Odd there are none on this planet...well from the looks of it, any alive."

The small silver creature with big blue eyes grabbed his jacket armor and left his ship.

"Well, I have all of Cooler's mainframe backed up on my drives, I guess it's time to find out what happened. Maybe there still is a chance for me to get my revenge. Hehehehehe."


	4. The Adventure Returns, Kinda

**Age 788: Future Trunks Timeline, The Capsule Corp Building.**

"Good Morning Dr. Kioski. How was your day off?"

"Why it is was great Mrs. Briefs. Tell me something, and I don't mean to intrude, but where is your son? Usually, I see his smiling face when I enter the building, but today, I didn't see him anywhere."

"Well, he went on a day vacation... Well not really a vacation, more like a research trip."

Just then, Dr. Kioski accidentally dropped a flask on the ground. Bulma tried cleaning it up, but slightly cut herself. quickly bandaged her finger up, and they went back to work.

"Dr. Kioski, I kinda feel funny, must've been those chemicals in the flask. I'm going to sit back for a while."

smiled a friendly smile and said, "Go right ahead, I'll be here working on this new chemical compound."

With that, Bulma sat on her porch to get some fresh air. Once she had gotten enough oxygen in her lungs, she went back to her lab.

**Age 767: Main Timeline, Dende's Lookout.**

"Wow. I can't believe that I became so cool in the future. Kinda. Well, some version of me is still pretty cool."

Everybody around the room looked at Gohan for a second as he tried to figure out how to interpret the information. Once he found the right words, everybody gave a good laugh. It is true, Gohan is a badass, even though his alternate timeline counterpart couldn't beat the Androids.

"Tell me Trunks, why couldn't my alternate version beat the Androids?"

With that, Trunks smile turned slightly sour, then to a slight frown.

"You know what, never mind I ask.."

"It's ok Gohan. It's about time I faced my emotions, after all, I'm gonna met him pretty soon. You see, the main difference is the fact my Androids are different then yours. In my timeline, there was no Android 16. The Androids didn't have any grounding without 16, so they turned evil. Didn't help either that Goku was gone as well. Probably that was their secondary programming to begin with, but it was quickly reworked since the Goku of this timeline was still alive and kicking...literally. Of course, the Androids are only the first half of the equation. The other half is that the Gohan of my time didn't get all the training you did. Unlike this timeline, Goku died before he could help Gohan unlock his full potential. Hell, there was nobody who could teach Gohan. Gohan surpassed Roshi, so that in itself would prove futile. There were times when Gohan could've reached Super Saiyan 2, but never could channel the energy, and with his arm gone, he had little chance anyhow. I mean, don't get me wrong. Gohan was the most powerful being on Earth...besides the Androids. The other thing is that Gohan couldn't keep up with their power. The Androids run on infinite energy, while Gohan could only fight until his body was out of energy. With his arm gone, it severely hampered with his ability to use the full potential of his power. So in short, Gohan was beat from the getgo."

Once again, the room of the Lookup got real quiet. Everybody stared at each other awkwardly until Piccolo broke the silence.

"So, are we just gonna sit around here, or are we going to help Trunks on his mission? Dende, can you locate New Namek?"

"Sure Piccolo, give me a minute."

The room grew quiet as the young Namekian closed his eyes and started moving his antennae. Within about two minutes, he started talking in Namekian, which of course nobody but Piccolo understood. Finally Dende looked up with a straight expression.

"Good news, bad news. Good news is that I've located New Namek. Bad news is that giving you a exact location is kind of difficult, since not even the Namekians are certain where they are. It seems that the wish Gohan and the rest of you guys made to send us to a planet similar to Namek was kinda a double edged sword. The Namekians know they are somewhere in the South Galaxy, and that's about it."

They all frowned upon hearing this news. Trunks was devastated that not even Dende knew where his home planet was, but then he smiled.

"Thanks Dende. Don't worry about not being able to locate New Namek, I have a feeling me and Mother will find it on our own. Actually, with that information, that makes our search easier. I'll go run by Capsule Corp before I leave, and ask Father about his trip to New Namek. I'm pretty certain he may be able to help me."

With that, Gohan and Trunks left Dende and his Lookout and went there separate ways.

**Age 767: Main Timeline, Capsule Corp Building.**

Trunks finally having some information on what he needs to know about New Namek decides that it's high time for him to leave. He gives his final goodbyes and leaves into his time machine back to his era.

**Age 788: Future Trunks Timeline, The Capsule Corp Building.**

"WHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIRRRRLLLLLLPP PP"

Once Bulma heard that loud sound, she came running out of the Capsule Corps Building and greeted her son.

"Hi Mom. Nice to see you out here. I have great news."

"So do I, lets come inside my lab and we'll talk about our discoveries over a cup of coffee."

With that, Trunks put the time machine back into its Capsule and quickly joined his Mother back inside the building.

"Ok Trunks, I'll go first, because I can, and it is polite to let a lady go first."

Trunks gave a weird smile while rolling his eyes, but decided to let her go first.

"So, while you were away, I made the spaceship. Actually, I made it even better than the original design Goku rode in. It'll actually be able to house two people, and has a room separate from the main hull that will contain a gravity chamber. Unfortunately, due to the design of the ship, the gravity chamber can only go a max of 550 times Earth Gravity. Also, I made another discovery..."

Bulma then pointed at her main screen and pointed out a planet to Trunks.

"Also, while you were away, I discovered New Namek."

Trunks' eyes widened, as they glued to the screen. He went to the past to find that information, while his Mother found New Namek and create a spaceship that could take them there, in a matter of two weeks. Then he smiled, realizing that it didn't matter. He was about to complete his next mission.

"So Mom, how were you able to find New Namek? I mean, I talked to Dende, and he said he couldn't even be certain where it was. It seems the Namekians were sent off to a random planet, similar enough to their own. Unfortunately, they had no idea where it was, so when Dende described to me where it was, he was pretty much clueless. So, how did you find it?"

"Well, that's kinda the odd thing. I was looking for it for about a day, then I fell asleep on the computer. While asleep, I had a weird dream about Namek. I can't completely recall what it was about, but after having it, I quickly awoke and did some research. I decided to look for planets that have similar atmospheres to Namek's. After hours of searching, I discovered three possibly planets. Using the same technology that powers the ship, I was able to create three probes. Two of them were shown to be devoid of carbon dioxide, which means no Namekians, since Namekians do release carbon dioxide. The third..."

Bulma paused, looked at Trunks and gave him a serious look.

"The third was destroyed before it reached the surface. From the looks of it, it seems somebody intentionally destroyed it. The catch though is that the Namekians on the planet didn't destroy it. On the probe, I installed a GPS device, that way it could be used as a homing beacon, and would display a message sent from me. The Namekians would be careful, sure. But to outright destroy it without even looking at it, I doubt it. Also, another thing that tipped me off is that the probe was shot down by a force in the upper atmosphere. To make matters worse, the radar on the probe picked up a ship. Unfortunately, the probe was destroyed before it was able to take pictures, so I wasn't able to identify what shot it down, but whatever it is, it must be hostile."

Trunks disposition of excitement soured and turned serious.

"So whatever is near New Namek, it doesn't want anybody but the Namekians to know. This should be a challenge, but not one that will stop me."

Bulma looked at Trunks and laughed.

"You think you're going alone at this? Just like your Father, ready to jump in alone. Look son, you're not going by yourself, I'm going as well. I need to make sure you are safe, and also, I miss all the adventuring."

Trunks did a spit take with his coffee and feel out of his chair.

"You...go with me? You can't be serious Mom. You'll get hurt."

"Is that so? Bear in mind, I went to Namek, Frieza, survived Namek nearly being destroyed, survived from the Android onslaught, but most importantly, I had relations with Vegeta. You really want me to go any further?"

Trunks went blank. Then eventually just nodded his head. She had been Vegeta's lover, which all in all is probably more dangerous than all of Gero's Androids combined.

"Good, we are leaving for Namek in 48 hours. Be prepared, and also, before we leave to far into space, we need to stop at the floating remains of the Big Gete Star. I need to look for one of it's memory banks, just to double check that we are in fact going to New Namek."

With that, mother and son went to bed. Bulma slowly lays down, but before she falls asleep.

"Hmm, I feel kinda weak. Must have been those chemicals I had inhaled earlier. Oh well, time for bed."

**Age 788: Future Trunks Timeline, New Namek.**

"Have you found the Dragon Balls?"

"No Master. We are in the process of locating them, but it seems the locals are putting up a good fight."

"Of course, after all, they are children of my "Uncle". Well, I guess if my local troops can not take care of this situation, then I will send my best soldiers in. Tell the Namekians that they have 10 days to comply, otherwise, they will experience another Great Tragedy."

"Yes Master. Anything else?"

"Yes, where was that probe that was destroyed the other day sent from?"

"Earth."

"I see. Well then, be prepared if any humans show up. Last time they did, they and a Saiyan took down an enemy of mine. I wanted that kill, but alas, I was beaten to the punch. They will not take this opportunity away from me again."

"Yes Master."


	5. Slug Jr Saga: The Road to New Namek

_**So, for those who read last Chapter, what did you think? Tell me, did you find it boring? As much as love you guys following the story, feedback would be appreciated and would help in the writing process. An author is only as good as his readers.**_

_**I would also like to apologize for not getting this Chapter out. I'm usually able to write the Chapter two hours before I release it. Unfortunately, I had finals, so my English Research Paper came first, but this Chapter should readily make up for the loss of a few days. Also, I've been busy with other things, most of them involve fixing stuff in my house, so meh. **_

_**I would like to address something from the last Chapter. For those who read it, did you catch the three villains that will show up? I sure hope you did. **_

**Age 788: Future Trunks Timeline, The Capsule Corp Building.**

"Ok son, we're ready to board. I hope you had a good night's sleep, because this will be a thrilling ride."

The sun was shining outside the Capsule Corp launch pad site. Mother and Son both stood outside, ready to board their new ship, dubbed "The Saiyan Hope". The sun's rays bounced off the hull of the ship, making it glisten in the bright morning. The ship was designed to look similar to the Time Machine, but, obviously much larger. The large doors of the hull opened up and released a giant a folding staircase, revealing the ship was not just functional, but also fashionable.

"Wow Mom, you really pulled all the stops, didn't you?"

"Sure did. This ship can hit Mach 1 in about 6 seconds. I plan on getting to New Namek in exactly 5 days. The main reason is that this ship runs on hydrogen, and even though this ship can travel for about 10 days without hydrogen because of the reserve rocket fuel, I'd rather not use it unless it is an emergency. The other reason is to get to New Namek and help the Namekians. Whatever is going on over there, it must be serious."

"I see. Well then, lets see if this tin can can get us to New Namek. Whatever is attacking our little green friends, it'll be in for a surprise once it gets a look at me."

"Don't get cocky son. That's what happened to your Father on Namek, he thought he could be Frieza...but didn't even come close."

With that, the duo gave each other funny looks and entered the spaceship.

The employees, headed by Dr. Kioski were in the control center, checking gauges and doing standard procedures to ensure their Boss and Son would be able to leave the Atmosphere safely.

"Ms. Briefs, are you ready for take off?"

"Of course Dr. Kioski. Just give us the countdown, and we'll be on our merry way."

"Ok then"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"BOOOOMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF "

The engines of the large ship quickly lit up and as it pushed the 30 ton ship out into the atmosphere. The control room watched all the instruments, and gave their last transmissions to Bulma as she left the planet. Once the scientists in the room hung up on Bulma, the room grew silent, deathly silent.

**Age 788: Future Trunks Timeline, The remnants of the Big Gete Star .**

"Ok Mom, let's get what we need and go. This place kinda gives off bad vibes."

"We won't be that long, Sweetie. This will only take 5 minutes, 10 tops."

The duo were floating around what was left of the Big Gete Star, in hopes of locating the central panel, which contained Cooler's memories. Bulma claimed she needed it for research purposes, Trunks just simply complied, after all they could use that kind of knowledge.

"Trunks, come quickly, I've found the memory banks!"

"Coming Mother."

Trunks quickly sped to his Mother's direction. He was trying to push forward, in hopes of getting her faster, but the jetpack was the only thing keeping him moving. After all, energy auras don't work in space...without practice.

"Trunks, this is it! This is the key to unlocking more advanced technologies. This is what I've been looking for."

Trunks stared at the tattered metal block, trying to understand its importance. After about a minute of staring at his Mother dance around gleefully in the vacuum of space, he pressed the recall button on his suit which quickly pulled him back to the ship. Bulma, took note also decided to follow his lead. Once they got into the ship, Bulma quickly hooked up the memory bank to her onboard mini-lab computer, in hopes that the unit is still usable. She began to grim from ear to ear once she saw code start flooding her computer screen.

"Ok Mom, what is so important about the memory unit? I know that you wanted it to see if the coordinates to New Namek where in it's files, but what else could this thing hold?"

Bulma turned to her son and started laughing hysterically. Trunks backed up a little, chilled at the way she handled his remark.

"Silly Trunks. It seems you've partially inherited the stupidity of a Saiyan, I blame your Father. Anywho, the memory banks contain information about technologies which we do not have on Earth. With the information, it also contains blue prints, which I could use to reverse engineer lots of these machines. Think of all the good we could do? We could use some of these alien tech to rebuild our planet."

Trunks, a little taken aback by her first sentence, nodded his head. He decided that he was going to train in the gravity chamber, in hopes of clearing his head.

**The Gravity Chamber.**

"That was weird, Mother seems a bit out of character. "Stupidity of a Saiyan"? I know my parents weren't on the best terms, but Mom has never held a grudge before, except for maybe the Androids. This is to weird."

Trunks was throwing energy blasts along with standard martial arts attacks. With all the training he was going through, he was hoping he could train to be able to reach the level of Gohan, a Super Saiyan Two. With five days to train, he knew it wouldn't be possible, but he hoped that he would at least be strong enough to take on the threat that was attacking New Namek. Two days went by, and our young hero was starting to tire out. He realized that his training has gotten him barely anywhere. But why? Had he finally hit the "ceiling" that his Father had kept referring to? Trunks knew that he was powerful, yet he couldn't reach the level of Gohan. He had the raw power, but couldn't channel it in a similar way as Gohan.

"How did Gohan transform? Let me think, he saw us getting beat up, he saw Android 16 blow up, then he saw 16's head being crushed by Cel..."

Trunks stopped himself, and finally realized what happened.

"He went into a very emotionally charged state that awakened his power. But how can I do that? Gohan saw somebody die...kinda. I can't think of anybody whose death could put me in that rage, except for my Mother. Well, I hope I can figure it out without that scenario ever happening. The thought of that just creeps me out. Man, I have problems."

Finally having his thoughts cleared, he left the gravity chamber. He decided to go back to his Mom's room to see if she had made any progress. What he found scarred him for life. Bulma looked like a she had gone through a hurricane. Her hair was a mess, her make-up was all smeared, and to top it off, she was wearing nothing but her underwear, which mind you, was a bit to revealing for a woman her age.

"MY EYES! MOM WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"TRUNKS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

Trunks covered his eyes and stepped back for a minute and replied back,

"I wanted to see if you've made any progress on your search for advanced technological knowledge, but it seems I came in at a bad time."

Bulma stared at Trunks, and laughed a hardy laugh, one that Trunks is familiar with if she's been told a joke or something of that nature.

"My silly little Half-Saiyan, I wasn't doing anything...like that. I've been working nonstop for the past two days and haven't given myself a break. I usually strip to my underwear on long trips like this. If Krillin were still alive, he would be the first to tell you about it, do remember, he and Gohan traveled with me the first time on the way to Namek."

Trunks decided that he was going to just leave and go to take a nap in his room, in hopes that he could unsee what he just saw. He told his Mother he was heading for bed, and gave her a good night hug. Once he laid down on his bed, he realized something again, his Mother once again referred to his Saiyan heritage. He had simply forgotten what she had said, but the images of what he saw were just imbedded into his mind, but what stuck was what she said.

"My silly little Half-Saiyan. Mom has been very strange since we left Earth, maybe she has a slight case of Space Madness. Oh well, probably nothing to worry about."

With that, Trunks went to bed, tossing and turning, dreaming about what he had seen earlier, and also of his horribly sick though earlier of his Mother's death.

"Mother, no...don't die on me. You're all of whats left of me...NOOOOOOO!"

Trunks quickly awoken from his night terror only to find that he was covered in a cold sweat, he had nearly ripped his sheets in half and he was in his Ultra Super Saiyan form. Within seconds, Bulma came running into Trunks room to make sure he was ok.

"Trunks, son, are you ok? I heard a loud shout coming from in here, and then I noticed all the lights in the ship starting to blink, what happened?"

With that Trunks got up, gave his Mother a hug and went to the kitchen. He got them both a cup of coffee and told her to join him in the mini rec-room, because she needed to hear his fear.

Trunks sat her down in the little room and told her about what his dream about. How he realized that the only way he can succeed his most powerful form, he needed to endure an emotionally traumatic scenario where somebody close to him dies, or is severely injured. He told her the only person left in this universe he truly cared about was her, and that it was her death in his dream which caused him to flip out to the point he actually transformed in his sleep. Once he told his tale, the room became silent.

"I'm sorry to hear Son. That is very powerful, the fact that you could even imagine something like that is...scary. I just want you to know, I don't plan on dying anytime soon, and as a precaution, we will play this mission by your rules. I want you to feel safe, that way you can protect me while beat down the baddie who is attacking New Namek. You have to promise me though, you will not let your guard down, simply because you are protecting me, understand? I know how much I mean to you, and I to you, but I'd rather die than you, because you are the last of the Saiyans. You are the last of a race of warriors, and not to mention, you have a future ahead of you. I'm in my 50's, my life for the most part is over, but yours isn't. So please, do not, under ANY circumstance, throw away your life for me."

Trunks hearing this, realized that the possibility of his Mother dying on New Namek weren't that great, but the fact he has thoughts about it was making him uneasy. It doesn't help that she is making him promise something that may cause him to lose his mind.

"Trunks, you do realize, I've never died before, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You do know that if we save the Namekians, we'll have two sets of Dragon Balls, right?"

"Yeah, but I still don't se..."

It finally clicked at what his Mother was trying to get at. He looked up at her and smiled one of those slightly embarrassed smiles he gives off when his mood lightens up.

"Ok Mom, I promise I won't throw my life away just to protect you. BUT, that doesn't mean I won't do everything in my power to keep you alive."

**Age 788: Future Trunks Timeline, A few thousand miles away New Namek.**

With that, the two hugged and went back to sleep. Trunks was finally able to get a good sleep cycle before waking up to see how far they were from New Namek. It seemed the duo were only a few hours away. Trunks quickly put on his Saiyan armor and woke his Mother up. She quickly got dressed and got to the controls of the ship. She turned on their cloaking and anti-radar devices in order to be invisible to whatever is on the planet.

"Ok Trunks, let's hope that their radar devices aren't that advanced. Cloaking is pretty much a universal thing, so I'm not to worried about it. I'm more worried about his radar picking us up. Cross your fingers, we need luck."

Within two hours, they finally could see New Namek, but they realized something was wrong. The atmosphere was completely black and gray, which is unusual, seeing as how the planet should be green, lush, and full of life. Then Bulma saw it, a ship, one larger than the one that Frieza and his Father came to Earth on. Bulma decided to steer the ship toward the other side of the planet, in order to avoid detection as much as possible.

"Listen Trunks, we're making a little detour. Just because they can't see us on their radars, that doesn't mean it can't find us, we need to land on the other side of New Namek, and then we'll go by foot if we are to far from any villages.

"Ok Mother. It sounds like a safer plan anyhow. Go ahead and try to land somewhere else, I'll try to gain telepathic contact with Dende. While I was in the past, I learned how to hone in on energy signals, and instead of simply sensing them, I could try to get contact with somebody if I could match their energy signals that they gave off with their minds. Think of it as trying to link two brain waves together."

"Interesting son, you'll have to teach me that later. But for now, I'll try to find a suitable spot. Try to see if you can get Dende to meet up with us."

Trunks nodded with approval and quietly searched with his mind. After about 10 minutes, he finally found Dende, so he quickly tried to match wave patterns.

**Age 788: Future Trunks Timeline, New Namek.**

The Namekians of the main village were all holed up in a secret cave. They were guarding the last Dragon Ball, trying to keep it out of the hands from Slug Jr. They have been sensing an unknown power from above. Unlike Slug, they could tell it was friendly, but then something amazing happened.

"Dende, can you hear me? If you can, please respond."

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Where are you from?"

"Ok buddy, let's slow down. My name is Trunks. I am from Earth, and on a mission to save you from whoever is oppressing you."

"How can we trust you? I know you're from Earth, but how did you even find us?"

"Look Dende, I know you have lots of questions. I will answer them once we land on the surface, but if you don't trust me, I'll put it this way. Bulma Briefs is on board with me, and I am friends with Goku and Gohan was fighting Master. Does that make you trust me enough? We need to land soon if we don't want to be discovered."

"Goku? Sounds familiar, but Gohan? I remember Gohan, and I definitely remember Bulma. Ok, I trust you. I will talk to the Grand Elder and see if he knows if there is a safe place for you to land."

Trunks sat quietly, waiting for an answer, and he finally got it.

"Listen Trunks, land your ship to the mountains on the most Southeastern part of the planet, we shall be waiting for you. But hurry, Slug's patrols are everywhere, wouldn't want to ruin whatever you and Bulma have planned."

"Ok, I'll relay that message to my Mom."

"Mom?"

"Oh wait, I didn't tell you earlier, oh well, it'll be nice talking to you face to face again. See you on the surface."

**Age 788: Future Trunks Timeline, New Namek, Southwest Mountains.**

Trunks quickly told Bulma where Dende wanted her to land, and she quickly complied. The ship had used up a lot of it's fuel from coasting in the upper atmosphere and also because of it's extended use of it's cloaking tech.

"Ok, the ship needs to recharge it's hydrogen fuel cells, so I'll leave it out here. Hopefully nobody will discover it."

Unfortunately for the Earth natives, Slug's scouts were scanning the area and caught glimpse of them landing, and of course the Namekians there to greet them were also discovered.

"Oh boy, Master Slug will be glad that we've not just found the Humans, but ALSO the last of the Namekians, which of course have been alluding capture from us for quite a while. Men, call Field Commander Wings. We will apprehend these fools."

Just as everybody was greeting each other, Trunks sensed somebody from a far.

"GUYS, RUN! SOMEBODY POWERFUL IS COMING THIS WAY!"

Sure enough, Trunks was right, somebody was coming their way. Unfortunately for the incoming threat, Trunks brought his sword along with him.


	6. Slug Jr Saga: The Battle for New Namek

_**Merry Late Christmas to all! Happy Holidays! I decided I was going to release this chapter as a present to all my readers and followers. Unfortunately, I got lazy because I got a karaoke machine. Anyways, this Chapter is something I've been REALLY looking forward to write, so I will warn you right now, this Chapter is straight up epic.. And also, I was asked by one of my personal beta readers if any of the Chapters I've written so far was filler. The answer to that is no. Everything I've written in the story so far is important.. Some Chapters may be slow, but by all means, that doesn't mean that it's by any means filler, you just have to look for the message, or the foreshadowing I am trying to give. Also, since I've gotten enough reviews, I've decided that I will answer some of them at the end of this chapter. And one more thing, unlike some of the more well known DBZ fanfics floating around, mine doesn't express any kind of numerical power level. Why? Because I'd rather not give off any numbers until after this saga. There is a reason for it, so don't worry.**_

**Age 788: Future Trunks Timeline, New Namek.**

"Whatever's coming this way is strong, not horribly to strong like the Androids, but enough to give me a warm-up."

The young Saiyan smirked and waited for his opponent to approach him. Luckily, he didn't have to wait that long, the beast was coming toward him at a pretty fast rate. Within ten seconds, the creature swooped down and pounded the ground as hard as he could.

"So, you must be the human that Slug wants. I have orders that he wants the remaining Namekians, the other human you came with, and yourself, to surrender to him immediately. Along with that, he wants the last remaining Dragon Ball. Now, will you surrender, or shall I make you surrender. Slug says he wants you alive, he never said you had to be in prime condition."

"Hmm, so that's your best threat, eh? You can go tell Slug that he can shove those orders right up his glubock!"

Trunks paused for a moment in order to build suspense.

"Now, what're you gonna do big boy? Are you actually going to follow up on that threat, or are we just going to stand around talking about the Namekian weather? By the way handsome, what's your name? I'd sure hate going against a no name opponent."

The alien was clearly irked, but then smiled, and got into an offensive position.

"My name you ask? Commander Wings. You should remember it, cause it will be the last person you'll be thinking about before Lord Slug gets you."

The boy smirked and readied himself for the upcoming battle. He pointed out his finger and shot a small beam into the hill right behind the alien. Within seconds, screams of agony and death came from behind, then an explosion.

"Just in case you had any funny ideas of sending your soldiers after me once I defeat you, or go after my friends in the midst of our fight, I've decided to take out that option."

Wings, was very much shocked by this action, but then himself smirked. He quickly charged up his energy and as fast as he could, dashed toward Trunks while yelling out meaningless questions and taunts.

"You think you can take me out like that you little punk? JUST BECAUSE YOU TOOK OUT THAT ARMY OF WEAKLINGS DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN TAKE ME DOWN THAT EASILY!"

Trunks nearly laughed at this, but still kept his composure. As soon as Wings was in his face, he shifted his head to the left and then punted Wings into the air. The giant went flying straight into the air, grasping his gut in pain. Trunks shortly materialized right in front of him while he was flying. By this point, he would usually transform into a Super Saiyan, but decided that this imbecile was barely worth the energy.

"So, as you were saying?"

"How...How...how the hell did you do that? Human's are incapable of that kind of power."

"Heh, I'm only half. That way I can save you the time, breath, and brain power, I'll ask your next question for you, what's the other half? Saiyan."

The injured Commander still breathing heavily, was shocked by this statement. His eyes grew twice their size once he realized the full consequences of facing Trunks alone.

"No...the Saiyans are gone. There was two left, but they both died...according to reports from the Intergalactic bulletins...You're lying!"

"Am I? Am I really? Fine, whatever. I'm just going to end this."

With that, Trunks pulled out his sword and slashed away at the unfortunate Commander, and then blasted away the dismembered corpse before it had time to hit the ground.

"You know, if you were alive to still hear this, I'd tell you that I killed Frieza in that same fashion, well except that I was a Super Saiyan. Oh well, time to help my friends."

Trunks landed back onto the ground and tried to sense his friends. He sensed that they were hiding in a few odd shaped rocks. He flew as fast as he could to catch up with them. About a minute later, he landed right in front of what appeared to be an entrance to a cave.

"Trunks, is that you?"

"Yes Mom, it's me. Can I come into the Namekian's clubhouse?"

Dende hearing the question lifted the rock entrance of the cave and let Trunks in. Once he entered, Dende quickly sealed the entrance again. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Trunks was able to see in the cave. It was essentially an empty cave that had about ten to fifteen Namekians. In the furthest part of the cave was a tall chair adorned with none other than the Dragon Ball. The Elder Namek seeing the Earth natives, lept from the chair and went to greet his allies.

"It's so great to you see you again Bulma. Nice to see you brought a friend with you. I was told by Dende that this is your son. Is this true? Did you and Goku reproduce this child before us?"

Bulma nearly laughed at this response and gave the old Guardian a hug. Then shortly after punched him in the arm, playfully of course.

"Nice to see you to Moori. Yes, this is my son, Trunks. And no, Goku and I were nothing more than friends. Actually, he was my best friend, but unfortunately he died."

The cave grew quiet for a second, as if they were all silently mourning the loss of the greatest warrior of the Universe. Bulma broke the silenced and quickly smiled.

"No, Trunks is the son of Vegeta."

Everybody in the cave stared at Bulma, in shock and awe.

One Namek asked, "You mean the short guy with really spiky hair?"

"Yes"

Another asked, "The one that slaughtered an entire village in order to get a Dragon Ball?"

"...Yeah..."

One more asked, "The one that wore that funny armor and seemed to like to yell curse words into the winds?"

*Sigh* "Yeah, that one."

The Namekians scooted away a few feet from Trunks, fearing that he may harm them.

"Come on guys, I'm not my Dad. I don't kill for fun. Plus, he's not all that bad, he's just... You'll just need to meet him later."

Moori gave an awkward smile and nodded. He then called his brethren to sit around him that way they could formulate a plan. He called Bulma and Trunks to join them in hopes that they knew how to fend off and defeat Slug.

"My children, we must find a way to defeat Slug. Before we do, I must fill the gaps that our friends are most definitely missing. First, I must ask Trunks an important question."

Trunks looked up at Moori, wondering what the subject matter his question could be about.

"Trunks, sensing your power from within, I can see that you are a stream of untapped power. If I knew what Guru knew, I could open the flood gates of that power. Unfortunately I don't, so I must know, how powerful are you. Most importantly, are you as powerful as the Super Saiyan of legend? Do you mind, if it's not a bother, to demonstrate your power. I have seen Slug's in action, not at it's fullest, but I can guess where he stands."

Trunks was confused as to why he was requesting such a thing, but he decided that it must be important if the Grand Elder was asking.

"Ok, I will transform into a Super Saiyan. Bear in mind, I will only flash enough of my power for you to gauge, I don't want to give our location away. I'm slightly concerned that Slug's men have scouters, or some kind of energy sensing device. Are you ready for me to start?"

The Elder Moori nodded his head in approval. He sat back in his chair and held on tightly, just on the off chance Trunks' power maybe more than what he was expecting. Trunks seeing this gesture got into a relaxed stance and quickly raised his power. Seconds later, his aura started to flare. He began to concentrate his energy, trying to raise it to it's maximum height. Moori sat there, his eyes widened, he couldn't believe that somebody besides Goku had that much energy stored up. Trunks seeing Moori's face stopped powering up and asked if he wanted to see more.

"Yes Trunks, I must know if you are fully capable of Slug's attacks. As of right now, you are stronger than him, but due to his weather machine corrupting the atmosphere, that could easily change. Most of powerful Nameks have had their strength severely diminished because of these machines. From the way it feels, the machine slowly sucks out the energy from within one's core."

Trunks realized what he meant, and did notice that he did feel a slight bit tired. He originally thought it was because of the lack of sleep on the trip to New Namek, but his slight tiredness does seen a bit unnatural. With this tip in mind, he decided to power up to a Super Saiyan. Slowly his aura started to flare up once more, going from white to yellow, dancing widely into the darkness of the cave until it finally exploded. His energy hit the top of the mark then finally his hair turned blonde and spiky, his pupils turned from their usual blue hue to a light green, and then finally his muscles grew to about twice their size. His power continued to grow, he concentrated more and more until his energy started rocking the cave. Rocks started to shift and the cave started to shake violently. The sad part, Trunks wasn't even at a forth his full strength. He was still heavily holding back, but he decided to power down in order to keep the cave from collapsing and to keep there location secret.

"Wow Trunks, that power was amazing, that was even more than Frieza...Even more than Slug. I have full confidence that you can take down..."

The Grand Elder grew silent, his jaw became numb as he started at the entrance of the cave. It seemed that he had some visitors, or to better describe them, uninvited guests.

"Surprise, Surprise. What do we have here? The Grand Elder of Namek, the last of his people, a human, and a Saiyan hybrid. It seems my luck is just getting better and better."

"So, you're the ones responsible for making New Namek a hell hole. I guess I'll teach you guys a thing or two about manners. Starting with..."

Before Trunks could finish his sentence, he was quickly gut punched by the green looking man wearing clothes that were inspired by Namekian wears. Trunks was now on the ground, reeling in pain, not realizing what was happening.

"So, you'll teach me a thing or two eh? Well come on big boy. You've already taught one of my ignorant boobs of a servant a lesson, you should teach me one. Actually, no. Not yet, I want to fight you in a much better place. I'll meet you on the Guru Plains in one hour. As incentive for you to fight, I will be taking your human companion and the last of the Namekians hostage. Also, as an added bonus for me, I'll be taking the last Dragon Ball, I plan on using it to summon a wish for myself. Good Bye Saiyan."

Before Trunks could get up, the three beings swooped out of the cave carrying the Dragon Ball, Bulma, and two Namekians, Dende and Moori. The rest were all on the ground, heavily injured from the explosion caused by the release of energy that Slug created when he punched Trunks in the stomach. Once he finally came to, he quickly speed to the ship, in hopes of finding some medical supplies.

"I've got to get to the ship before Slug finds i..."

Once arriving to where the ship had landed, he quickly found that the ship was for the most part destroyed. Some parts of it weren't totally wrecked, but for majority, it was damaged beyond repair, and that was enough to anger Trunks. He quickly flew into the wreckage, trying his best to salvage something, luckily he found his stash of Senzu beans, for the most part untouched. Unfortunately though, there were only three left. He grew even angrier, to the point that he punched a hole into the already trashed hull. But, Trunks realized that being angry won't help him much, so he decided to fly back to the cave in hopes of being able to save the Namekians from dying. He quickly sensed those whose energy levels were plummeting to the point of death, and administered half a bean to those. Luckily, there was only 13 in the cave at the time. Trunks was able to save four Namekians from dying at that moment. He then broke the last bean into three parts, giving one part each to two Nameks who were badly injured. He himself took the last third, which only helped slightly in restoring his energy that he had lost earlier flying from the ship back. All in all, Trunks was able to restore six out of thirteen Namekians. Luckily for him, one of those was a healer, so he was able to revive those who were also injured from earlier.

Trunks decided that it was time for him to face Slug. He at this point being healed by a Namek and was just on the verge of being back to full health. He decided to check his watch and noticed that he had about 15 minutes left before the fight. Luckily for him, the Namek had finished healing him, so he was fully healed for the battle ahead. Before he left the cave, he had noticed that there was a dragon off to the distance.

**Age 788: Future Trunks Timeline, Guru Plains, New Namek.**

"The Saiyan has about 20 minutes before his time is up. Angila, Medamatcha , let me make my wish, then kill the rest of these fools. I only need that idiot Moori alive. If all goes according to plan, I should be the strongest being in the Universe."

Just then, a great gust of energy came pushing toward the Guru Plains.

"Hmm, it seems that the Saiyan hybrid twit decided to save his pals, well servants. You know what to do."

Trunks slowly descended onto the flat plains, wearing nothing more than his battle armor and a fierce fighting face that even gave the two servants of Slug chills.

"So, I've got to fight you two idiots while your boss plays chicken. He got a good shot in, I'll give him that, but the fact that you think you stand a chance against me is ridiculous. Prepare yourselves for a fight you're about to lose. Hell, I don't even need my Super Saiyan transformation or my sword."

With those insults thrown at them, Angila and Medamatcha grew angry and decided to attack Trunks head on. They both were throwing kicks and punches at lightspeed, all the while Trunks was simply dodging them or catching them. Never the less, the display was incredible. Sounds of loud crashing were coming from all direction. Of course, Trunks' attention was barely on these two minions of Slug, he was more concerned about the Dragon, his friends, and his Mother.

Back on the ground, Slug Jr. was on the verge of making his wish. Before he could finish his sentence, both his greatest warriors fell behind him.

"I have no time for this. (In Namekian) I WISH I COULD UNLOCK THE POWERS OF MY FATHER AND BECOME THE SUPER NAMEK OF LEGEND!"

Porpunga's eyes glowed, and then suddenly, so did Slug. He was encased within a purple aura, and along with it, it seemed he'd gotten about a foot taller. He began to scream, but once the aura disappeared, he began to smile.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. YOU STILL HAVE TWO WISHES REMAINING, WHAT SHALL THEY BE?"

Slug thought for a few seconds, but then realized he wanted to test his new powers.

"Dragon, I request that the last two wishes be saved for a later time."

The Dragon hearing the request retreated back to his slumber. The Dragonballs rose from the flat grass and quickly spread about the Planet. Slug watched in joy as he watched the balls fly to the ends of New Namek. Of course, he was mainly smiling at the fact that his power was now at it's highest. He felt like a new man, but most importantly, he felt invincible. He wanted to fight Trunks, but he wanted to see if he could handle his idiotic minions.

Medamatcha got back up from his grassy bed that Trunks punched him into and shot out mini versions of himself that latched on.

"Good luck getting my babies off of your body. The more you resist, the more energy they suck from you. So, have fun getting them off."

Trunks could feel his energy slowly being drained, but he decided he was done playing around. He transformed into a Super Saiyan and powered up, which made the Mini Medamatcha blow up because of the high energy output that Trunks was delivering.

"NO! MY BABIES...YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Medamatcha started shooting multiple energy bullets at Trunks, but he was quickly flying down, his aura simply breaking the bullets as he speed down.

"I'm done here, have a nice time in Hell!"

Trunks fist went straight through Medamatcha, instantly killing him.

Angila got up from his grassy grave and was quickly pulled aside by Slug.

"I want you to kill the human he came with. He seems to hold a special bond with her, if I heard correctly, that is his Mother. If she dies, then he should lose hope. But, don't kill her until I give the signal."

"Saiyan, you've defeated two of my highest ranking, and most powerful warriors. I've decided to strike you a deal. I wished for my Super Namek form, and I'm just DYING to test it out. Here's the deal, if you can beat me, then you can make your two wishes and save your friends and Mother. If you lose, I'll kill them. If I kill you, it won't matter that much, but never the less, it should prove a good fight, do you agree?"

Trunks eyes widened, he threatened to kill his Mother and his only chance at wishing his friends back to life? No, he wouldn't let that happen, but then another question jumped into his head.

"What do you mean Super Namek? You look the same, heck, I wasn't even aware you were a Namekian. Do you mind sharing with the class your heritage?"

"Sure, why not. After all, I'm about to kill you and those you care about, I might as well.

You see, my father, the original Lord Slug was an aging Super Namek. He, like Katas and Guru, were a breed of ancient Namekians called Super Namekians. These being had great power, knowledge, and wisdom. Unfortunately, my Father was wrongfully banned by Guru when he was found to be guilty of trying to use his power to rule the Namekians under an iron fist. It's true, he tried to. I think it would've been great, maybe the original dump of a planet might've been able to handle Frieza if it were under a tighter rule. Anyways, my Father was banished, and he quickly grew in power. Under him, he created a terrifying group of rouges that were rivals to that of Frieza. Unfortunately, they were all killed in a mega war against the Cold Empire. My Father, Wings, Medamatcha, Angila and a few of his measly servants were all that was left, and they quickly fled from the battle, in order to regain their strength for a later battle. It seems though that during this time, a Super Saiyan named Goku killed the whole Cold Family. Unfortunately, he did so at time when my Father was growing old. In his advanced age, he decided that he wanted to visit Earth. When he came though, most of the planet was ravaged by some force, and along with the planet, so were the Dragon Balls. His wish for eternal youth was now an impossibility. He then decided to create me in his image, as a successor to his throne and Empire. He then had me trained by all of the greatest fighters of the remains of his Empire. Right before he died, he had me absorb his essence, as a way to preserve the Super Namek. Unfortunately, do to this, I could never fully access the Super Namek transformation. It seems that when the Super Nameks spawn or created the Namekian race, the Super Namek wasn't part of the deal .That is why these weakling haven't been able to use it in battle. Now, let's move on to how I found New Namek. To be honest, it was by pure luck. I heard through rumors that there were Namekians in the universe still, which of course got me interested. After about five years of searching, I found it, and low and behold, here we are."

Trunks tried to absorb this giant flow of information, but he was stuck in a state of shock. A Super Namek? What in the world could that be? He had no time to figure it out, his Mother and two Namekian lives were on the line. He was trying to sense what kind of power Slug was packing, but he couldn't. It seems that Slug was hiding his power, but there was something else that he couldn't quite understand, why did he feel so weak? He was able to take down two of his goons without so much as breaking a sweat, but now he felt it.

"Ok Slug, I've got one more question. What's up with the weather machines that the Namekians are talking about? I've been told that it sucks energy or something of that nature. Do you mind explaining?"

"Sure, that's a simple thing to explain. While on my way here, I've found some tech from the leftover scraps of the Big Gete Star. Generally my machines just simply cover a planet and essentially freezes it to death. With the upgrades that I've added, they've adapted the energy taking abilities of the Big Gete Star into their design, thus it could do two tasks at once."

Trunks now understood what was going on, if he didn't beat this guy now, there was the possibility that he'd start losing energy, but then he had a thought.

"Why aren't you losing energy?"

"My Father designed them to affect anybody without the Super Namek gene. Unfortunately, that includes you. I guess you're going to have to go full power against me. Don't play coy with me, I know you were holding back against my warriors. SHOW ME YOUR TRUE POWER!"

Trunks knew he was right, his power was slowly diminishing. His aura began to glow an even brighter gold color than earlier, signifying the start of their epic match. Slug took the visual cue and dropped his cape and helmet, also showing that he was ready to hand a beating to the young warrior.

The ground began to shake, the seas started to swell, but most of all the wind grew. The planet below the feet of the mighty warriors knew and feared what was about to happen, it knew that it's survival depended upon Trunk's victory.

Just as soon as the wind died down, the first blows were made. Trunks quickly appeared in front of Slug and punched him in the gut, planning it to be an ironic gesture from earlier. Slug was indeed hit, but the Super Saiyan's punch wasn't enough to make him double over in pain. Slug quickly retaliated by punching Trunks in the face, but he saw this coming, so he quickly dodged and started throwing a barrage of punches. The fight soon became even heavier. Shockwaves from the punches that each fighter made were enough to break the sound barrier, causing quite a few sonic booms in their wake.

"Not bad Saiyan, you're able to keep up with me. It seems that two super powers are just going to keep this clash going. You need to do better than that if you wish to even beat me."

Trunks began to get frustrated. He knew his energy was slowly depleting, and he knew that Slug was getting the upper hand. He decided that he would do a drastic move, he would blow up the weather machines of Slug, in hopes that he could have enough left to finish this fight. Trunks landed on the ground and prepared an energy attack.

"BUSTER CANNON!"

Slug stood still as Trunks fired his giant energy attack. He was prepared to dodge it, but he was surprised that he threw it up into the sky, until he looked up. His machine was right above them, but he then smiled. The attack connected with the machine in the sky, blowing it up. The sound was enough to wake up the hostages. Bulma quickly looked around and saw her son on the ground, smiling, but panting.

"So, you've destroyed my machine ehh? Good Job, let's see if that made any difference. I doubt it, but I'm willing to instill hope into those before I kill them."

Trunks smirked at the comment and quickly charged up his power to maximum and rammed straight into Slug, causing the Namekian tyrant to double over in pain, but he quickly recovered.

"Heh, it seems you've underestimated me. I've destroyed your machine Slug, now there isn't much stopping me."

"Is that so? Fine then, let me show you half of my power."

Slug decided it was time for him to pluck the hope right from under Trunks, and also at the same time test his newly acquired Super Namek strength. His clothes began to rip at his arms, which quickly revealed he was concealing his energy, not to mention his new body. He began to laugh, but stopped himself from revealing to much of his power.

"So, as you see, I've increased my power to double it's maximum height that you felt earlier. Unfortunately for you, this is still the tip of the iceburg, I am yet to become a Super Namek. Also, sensing from your energy drop, it seems that you're done here."

Slug quickly materialized in front of Trunks, then shortly after punting him high into the sky. Before he could fall, due to gravity, Slug came up right above him and slammed him right into the ground. Trunks went flying straight into the cold New Namekian soil. Right as he was about to get up, Slug came crashing down at full speed, further crushing Trunks into the ground. Trunks tried to get up, but he was far to injured, and with that he collapsed right outside of the crater, but not before reverting back to his normal state. He was slightly conscious, but far to beat up to stand up and fight, but due to his Saiyan heritage, he got right back up, barely able to stand.

"Well, it seems you've lost Saiyan, your energy is quickly dropping, and it seems I've broken more than a few bones. I've broken your spirit. You thought that just because you destroyed my machine that it would make a difference in this battle. It seems that you were wrong, and simply wasted your energy destroying my machine, which by the way, there are two others on this planet, so you've only uncovered a third of this planet from my life taking haze."

Trunks stood still, he could barely move, and he realized that he just might die, but he decided that he better die fighting. He charged up what was left of his energy, but soon stopped.

"I'm finished. You lost your end of the bargain. Angelia, kill the hostages, start first with the human. He seems to care for her the most. I will kill him once you are done with killing the rest of the hostages. I want to just not break his body, I want to break all his spirit. It seems I haven't quite finished that yet."

Angila smiled at this request and shot a small death beam at the now full conscious and screaming Bulma. The beam went straight through her chest, killing her almost instantly.

"Halt, wake the other two. I want them to be able to witness their deaths as punishment for making me having to search for the Dragon Balls. It'll teach them a lesson for making the new Lord of Namek to work hard and get his hands dirty in trivial matters."

Just before Angila was about to execute Dende, there was a rumbling beneath them. Then lightning came flashing, striking the ground near Trunks.

"You've...made...a...huge..."

"MISTAKE!"

_**Welp, I guess that ends that. Told you something epic was going to happen in this chapter. Personally, I wanted to release this chapter right at the point where Slug gets his wish granted, but I decided to make this my first mega chapter, and even then, I've still ended it in a cliffhanger. Technically, if I were to divide this chapter in half, I think it would kill me, even though it is about the equivalent to two chapters. As promised, I will answer some of the reviews I've gotten over the past few weeks at the end of this chapter. Let's get this party started.**_

_**Review1: "Others have already done this better than you."**_

_**Response: Do tell. Of course, just basing my whole story by just reading the first Chapter when it was all that was released is horrible, but I will admit, my first chapter needed some work.**_

_**Review2:**_ "_**far better than the first chapter. It's obvious that this is something you had envisioned before even writing this. I'm excited to find out how the Tuffles (baby?) play into all of this! I was actually looking for you on IRC to make you give me a preview ;;"**_

_**Response: Derp, you're my personal beta reader. I'd sure hope I get a review from you. ;)**_

_**Review3: "This is pretty good, but a few questions and pointers: if slug was no match for a. false super saiyan how would his son do better?(he'd need to be at least 10 times stronger) , trunks and vegeta were essentially equal and hit the same 'ceiling' (I like to think trunks was barely stronger but most people think vegeta was slightly stronger than trunks) , and using baby is good."**_

_**Response: Thank You sir. As far as Slug Jr not being able to handle Trunks, try to remember Piccolo Jr. He is more powerful than anything his father could ever imagine, same with Slug Jr. Of course, I hope this Chapter puts that question to rest. Now, as far as the "ceiling" goes. I'm aware of it, I don't like it, hell I wouldn't have mentioned it if I didn't need it for a plot device. That is all what it really is. My understanding of Future Trunks is that he has the raw power, but he can't use it or channel it into the next full step of the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Now, as far as Baby goes...I wanted to use some of the aspects of DBGT, since after all, most of the Future Trunks Timeline happens around the time of the main timeline's GT events. I decided to adapt Baby into the story, but of course, he isn't just going to be stock Baby that we all know and hate. I have much more plans for him in the next saga... hint hint.**_


	7. SJR Saga: Super Saiyan Trunks: Savior

**Age 788: Future Trunks Timeline, Guru Plains, New Namek.**

"You've...made...a...huge..."

"MISTAKE!"

Trunks had just witnessed his Mother executed right in front of his eyes, and he couldn't stop it. He was to weak to stop Angelia, that monster from shooting a death beam. Trunks' rage grew, the scene replayed in his mind, his Mother falling to the cold hard ground without a breath of life, then he finally felt his energy. He was still on the ground, pounding the dirt, as if it was it's fault for his weakness, but finally he stood up. Slug smirked at the young Saiyan, in hopes that he would at least say some parting words before Slug executed him as well.

"So boy, you say I've made a mistake, please, educate me."

Trunks fell back to the ground, his energy nearly depleted, and his heart broken.

"Trunks..."

"Trunks..."

"Damn it son, wake up!"

"Father, is that you?"

"Yes, it is me..."

"But how?...You're de.."

"The methods of how I am speaking to you at this moment are unimportant. What is important is that you listen to me."

Trunks opened his eyes, only to see a dark blue haze, with his Father standing right in front of him.

" Trunks, my son, you have the power to defeat Slug. I heard of your exploits while you were in the past. I've also heard of how you defeated the Androids of this time period. It's nice to see you've avenged the fallen Saiyan race. But now, it is not the time to celebrate. I know of your mission, and I know how much this means to you. Also, I understand that Bulma has just died. I know you feel hurt, almost dead on the inside, but of course, you feel angry. Use that anger. Channel that emotion of anger, and turn it into rage. Use that emotional energy to feed your Super Saiyan energy. That is the key to winning this battle."

"He's right you know, little bro."

Trunks turned around, and saw his best friend and mentor standing right behind him.

"GOHAN! It's so nice to see you."

"Same here little man...well, not so little man, of course if the situation was different..."

Gohan chuckled at the chessy humor, then gave a serious face.

"Listen bro, use your anger. Vegeta's right, but don't just use this anger, also use your pent up anger. I've seen what my alternate counterpart becomes, and if you focus, you can do the same. Sure, your body may be tired, but you have the opportunity. Even if you can't fight Slug at this point, it is important you save Dende. He can heal you, and since you're all out of Sensu Beans, I'm pretty certain any healer could be of help to you. I want you to remember, we all support you, even though we're dead...for now anyhow."

Gohan gave his infamous Son smile, but then Vegeta appeared once more to remind him that the mood was anything but lighthearted.

"Son, you must defeat Slug, as revenge for killing your Mother. Remember, once you wake back up, there's not much we can help you with. Kakarot proposed that he have King Kai send the information on how to make a Spirit Bomb to you telepathically, he promised it would've worked, but I know better, I was on the bad end of one before. Anyhow, my son, defeat Slug. Become the Saiyan of Legend, become the Super Saiyan, born of anger and pain. Good Bye, for now."

Trunks couldn't believe it, his Father was being sentimental, and also wanted him to kill Slug for killing Bulma. It seems that he does truly care. Trunks lamented on the thought as the bluish haze disappeared.

"Hmm, it seems the boy is having his final hallucinations. I wonder what they're all about. Probably destroying me. Go Figure. Oh well, I guess I'll never know. Well, it seems I can't test out my Super Namek form after al..."

Before he could finish, he noticed Trunks' eyes opening. As soon as this happened, the ground began to shake uncontrollably. The now clear patch of sky that Trunks was able to recover once again filled with dark clouds, but unlike the ones of Slug's machines, they were natural and even darker. Within a minute of the cloud forming, Lightning started to strike the planet's surface. Trunks rose from his almost rocky prison, his aura shining. His hair started to spike and return to its golden hue, but this time, it was different, it felt stronger. Slug took note and fired his attack before Trunks could react, but it simply bounced off his aura and shot back to a mountain off in the distance.

"So there is some fight left in you. Good, I was hoping that you'd at least allow me to properly test out my Super Namekian form."

Trunks was now full conscious and was quite angered by this statement. Did Slug think this was a game? If he did, this was one he was about to lose. Just as his anger rose, so did the lightning striking the ground on which the battlefield stood. Eventually, Trunks started screaming, trying to focus his energy to the point of being able to ascend, and finally it did. Lightning started flickering around his aura, his irises returned to normal, and then he rose into the sky. He finally had reached it, he finally became a Super Saiyan 2. He looked down upon Slug, who was now staring at Trunks with a horrified face. But then he smirked, realizing that Trunks was probably so injured that it wouldn't matter how powerful he was. Trunks shot back looks of anger and arrogance as well.

"So, you think you have the ability to take me down? I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson. You killed my Mother as a way to kill my hope. Like I said, big mistake. If anything, you've made me angrier. I may not be as soft and loving as Goku, but I sure as hell have his fury. I am the protector of this Universe, this galaxy, all galaxies for that matter. I am the savior of Earth, one that came after the original died after fighting the good fight. I will protect this Universe, this planet New Namek, from the likes of you, Slug. Injured or not, I will be the one to destroy you, and I will make you pay for what you did. Do you know why?"

Slug smirk retreat, and he returned to a normal calm face, also adding in a hint of nonchalant tone in his voice.

"Entertain me. Why?"

"Because nobody..."

Trunks zipped right in front of Slug. Slug's eyes grew, he now was concerned of his well being. He didn't even see him move.

"Fucks..."

Trunks then, with a small flick to the forehead of Slug, flung him into some mountains.

"WITH MY MOTHER!"

Trunks then zipped to right behind where Slug was flung to, and then punched him into the ground so hard that the ground didn't even create a crater where Slug landed. Instead, large pieces of the ground simply separated from the ground below and stuck up into the sky, almost as if they were two tectonic plates separating from each other. Slug tried to get back up, but he went unconscious. It seemed that the punch that Trunks drove into Slug knocked him out, but Trunks knew it was far from over. He soon felt his body catch up with him, and realized that Slug was right, he had a few broken bones. Trunks' adrenaline rush from the transformation was quickly going away, and he knew soon he would go back to his base state, seeing as how the pain he felt was now growing. He quickly flew back to where Angila was standing. Trunks didn't even give time for him to run, he shot an energy ball straight at Angila, disengaging his body almost immediately. Dende had been awake and had been trying to break his bonds. Trunks used what left he had of his strength and broke it in two.

"Ok Dende. Here's the plan, I'm to weak to fly, and Slug is knocked cold, but probably for a few minutes, so how fast can you heal?"

"Hmm, let me see how badly injured you are."

Dende put his hands on Trunks, trying to sense how bad his injuries were. Trunks finally felt the pain of a broken femur and humerus. His once golden hair had transformed back to purple, and his energy started rolling back, almost back to where it had been when Slug kicked him into the ground.

"Ok Trunks, I can mend your broken bones, but any other injuries you have will take about 30 minutes. I mean, I can fix your bones, thus making you able to fight, but I dunno how they'll hold up against close and powerful combat, they could still break. I'll try my best nevertheless."

Trunks nodded his head and fell to the ground. Dende's hands started glowing even brighter and quickly he felt his arm go back. Within about five minutes, Dende moved on to Trunks' leg. Trunks actually could feel this bone being healed, so he let out a few unfriendly words during the process.

"Good thing Mother can't hear me, otherwise she'd slap me silly."

Dende ignored Trunks' words and soon his leg was fixed.

"Ok Trunks, let me..."

Just then Slug came crashing from the sky, angrier than ever. He quickly ran to Trunks, but before he could throw a devastating punch, Trunks caught it and twisted his arm.

"So, it seems I was right. That little dirt nap gave me enough time to heal up...partially."

Trunks turned his head and looked toward Dende, signaling him to leave the area. His aura quickly charged back up. The golden light and lightning quickly engulfed Trunks once more, causing the young warrior to rise. Trunks was still putting Slug in a hold, then suddenly there was a loud crack sound. It seemed Trunks broke the Super Namek's arm.

"Hmm, sorry about that. I guess I don't know my own strength. Anyways, I'm about to end this fight. Any last words?"

Slug looked back at Trunks and laughed. With his free arm, he grabbed the broken arm and twisted it until he violently ripped it off. Trunks was in shock of this maneuver and didn't even know how to react. Slug quickly jumped away from Trunks and turned around, that way they could meet face to face. Of course the tyrant was in pain, but he was far from done.

"So, you've made me rip my arm off? No matter, I'll just grow another one. I must say, I am impressed, Saiyan. You not only made me use a desperate tactic, you also were able to grab hold of me and knock me out. It seems you've grabbed your second wind, to bad I'm going to have to knock it out."

Trunks smirked at the "compliments" he was given by his opponent. Then suddenly, Slug started yelling in pain. After about 10 seconds, his arm grew back, of course, it seemed to be a bit of a struggle.

"Well, that was painful. But now, it is time for me to show you what a Super Namek is truly capable of. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly, Trunks felt Slug's power increase, but then he quickly noticed that his power wasn't the only thing growing. It seemed that being a Super Namek also allowed him the ability to grow into a much larger form. He continued to grow until he was about triple the size he had been earlier.

"Heh, you've grown quite a bit? Are you certain that your Super Namekian form isn't nothing more than a supped up vitamin supplements? To be honest, I thought you would transform or something."

Slug chuckled arrogantly, and then stood tall. He was now at least ten feet tall, not to mention his power was now at it's maximum height. Trunks sensed this and quickly noted that Slug was much weaker than himself and decided that he would end this match as quickly as possible.

Trunks flew right into Slug's face, but was quickly swatted away. Slug retaliated by shooting eyebeams all across the battlegrounds, in hopes that he would shoot the Semi-Saiyan.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to hit me."

Just as Trunks finished his taunt, Slug zipped right in front of him and grabbed him. Slug continued to squeeze the Mighty Saiyan warrior, but Trunks continued to fight back. Just then a loud crack was heard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!"

It seemed Dende's warning rung true, his arm broke under the pressure of Slug's grasp. Trunks decided enough was enough and unleashed his full power. His aura erupted once more, this time surrounded by a lot more crackling lightning. Slug was forced to let go of his mighty opponent, because his hand was slightly burnt by Trunks' power release. Trunks slowly floated to the ground, clutching his broken arm. Slug looked below him at Trunks, his eyes full of nothing but rage.

"YOU PRICK! YOU'VE BURNT THE MIGHTY SLUG'S HAND! YOU SHALL PAY!"

Trunks was done. He didn't want to waste anymore energy on his pathetic opponent. He could tell that Slug wasn't holding back much power and that he had reached his limit. On the other hand, Trunks knew that if he put even half of his energy into a power beam he could finish off this match, but with a broken arm, specifically his dominant arm, how would he be able to finish the job? Then he remembered what Gohan had shown him during their training and decided that maybe it was time to try it out.

"I've had enough! I SHALL FINISH THIS BATTLE!"

With his mighty war cry, Trunks charged up his energy to it's maximum height. He wanted Slug to feel fear right before he had died. He wanted Slug to know what it's like to feel powerless, most importantly, he want Slug to feel what vengeance and failure tasted like.

Slug could feel Trunks' power rising, he wanted to end this match quickly before he would be in a position where he couldn't handle it. Trunks started to smile as Slug shot multiple energy blasts in hopes of slowing him down. Large clouds of smoke formed around the young hero, but Slug knew it was ineffective, Trunks' energy signal was still sensible, and not to mention getting higher.

"THAT'S IT! I MUST FINISH THIS PUNK BEFORE HE FINISHES ME! DARKNESS TWIN STAR!"

Slug's hands quickly glowed brighter, the energy within each of them were growing at a quick rate. On the ground, Trunks put one arm up to his forehead, his energy was also growing as well. He was preparing an attack, one that would honor his master Gohan.

"IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE SLUG! SUPER MASENKO!"

Both opponents released their respective energy beams, each hoping that the other would overtake the other. Slug in the midst of the beam struggle returned back to his original form, in order to channel his remaining energy into his blast. It seemed to work as Slug's beam started to get closer to Trunks, but Trunks just smiled even larger.

"Is that all you got, "Super Namekian"? Let me show you how a real super powered being does the job. By the way, I'm not even using half my power..."

With that Trunks released a large yell, then all his mighty Super Saiyan 2 energy quickly released into his Super Masenko. The beam struggle was coming to a speedy conclusion. The beam overtook Slug's Darkness Twin Star and then engulfed Slug himself. Slug started to scream in pain and fear. He now realized what it meant to be afraid, to know how it felt to know your death was at hand. Once the thoughts were implanted into his mind, his vision turned black. His fear in his mind turned into anger, but his body was slowly beginning to cave. The energy overload of the Super Masenko made Slug's cells implode, until finally he was no more. The tyrant's mind was now gone and his body was now blown to non-existence. Trunks let the energy of his attack dissipate and then he smiled.

His Mother was now avenged, his hope of saving his world was still alive, and he had finally become a Super Saiyan 2, just like his friend Gohan of the past. The thoughts of happiness began to enter Trunks as he powered down and fell to the ground.

"Another job well done Trunks, if I do say so myself."

The young warrior chuckled to himself before he himself went unconscious from his tiring battle.

**Age 788: Future Trunks Timeline, King Kai's Planet.**

"Told you Kakarot. I told you he didn't need that stupid Spirit Bomb!"

King Kai gave an angry stare at Vegeta, before responding,

"*Snort Snort* Hey, I take offense to that Vegeta. Just because it didn't work on you doesn't mean it is stupid. Goku just didn't grab enough energy."

Goku decided to interject the heated discussion,

"Yeah, Yeah Vegeta. Trunks didn't need it. I figured he'd do fine without it, but you never know. What do you think Gohan?"

"Same here, Dad. I trained Trunks, so I know his capabilities quite well. I knew he'd be the next Savior of the Universe, but he just needed the right push."

The three Saiyan warriors all looked at each other and nodded in agreement, Trunks was now the most powerful Saiyan, and person in the Universe.

"Soon my Son. I shall speak to him, I must bestow an honor upon him, one that he is worthy to hold."

King Kai looked at Vegeta and gave him his serious face.

"Vegeta, you know the deal. You can't be wished back by the Dragon Balls for another 2 years. You got back your body, which by the way, I had to fight Yemma for him to agree, so just wait. I have a feeling you may see him soon enough."

"Wait, King Kai, are you saying Trunks may..."

"No Gohan. He won't die, but I hear from my higher ups that he may be useful later on down the road. And that also goes for you three."

The Saiyans looked at King Kai with a confused look, but they knew he wouldn't be telling anything until the time is right.


	8. The Hero Return, It's time to go home

**Age 788: Future Trunks Timeline, Guru Plains, New Namek.**

Trunks had finally awoken from his long slumber. Dende had already healed up his injuries and was now just waiting for Trunks to wake up.

"Well, nice to see you're awake, Trunks. I can't believe the threat of Slug Jr. is finally over. While you were out, the Grand Elder ordered the other Namekians to search for the Dragon Balls. We'll just wait right here until they return."

Trunks stood up and stretched his body. He hadn't felt this good since he left Earth. He smiled at Dende and shook his hand in glee. Then he turned to his Mother and had an idea.

"Hey Dende, can you heal my Mother? I mean, she's only been dead for about two hours, is it possible that you could heal her body enough to wear we can restart her heart."

"Ok Trunks, what? It's been about 6 hours since you've beat Slug. The only way that would even be possible is if I had healed her up within ten minutes of the attack. Even if I could heal her body, her soul would already be in Otherworld. Essentially, after about 10 minutes, she'd come back to the equivalent to a zombie."

"Oh, that's bad."

"Yeah, it is. Luckily for you, Moori has modified the Dragon Balls to be able to wish back multiple people at a time, so it's not like you're going to waste a wish."

"Oh, ok, that's good. I just wanted to make sure. Dende, thanks for healing me up and all, but I still have a favor to ask you."

"To become the New Guardian of Earth?"

"How did you.."

"I read your mind while I was healing you. It seems you failed to notice that you had a cracked cheek bone during the battle. Of course, it's probably because you're arm broke in half again."

Trunks grabbed his face, surveying his cheek, but noticed nothing. Dende took note and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Anyways, I don't mind being the new Guardian of Earth. As much as I love New Namek, I really do wish to back on Earth. During my time there, I really did enjoy all the fun stuff I did with Gohan."

"Yeah, Gohan. He's a pretty cool cat. Can't wait to see him again."

"I remember Gohan quite well, he was my good friend during my short time on Earth. I'm sorry to hear he was killed in the line of duty. But it's all good, we can wish him back."

Just as the two began to reminisce about Gohan, seven Namekians appeared in front of Trunks and dropped to the ground. They each had a Dragon Ball and set them in a circle. Grand Elder Moori arrived within about 5 minutes, also bringing along the captive Nameks that were on Slug's ship. During the time Trunks was unconscious, Moori and a few warriors had went and freed their fellow men from the deceased tyrant's ship.

"My brethren Trunks, son of Vegeta and Bulma, has saved our race from extinction once more. Just as Goku had saved us all those years ago, Trunks had stood up and used the power of the legends of old to defeat our oppressor."

With that, all the Namekians began to cheer and yell thanks to the young Savior. He had saved them from Slug Jr. and also helped them keep their planet from dying as well.

"Trunks, there is only two wishes left on the Dragon Balls. I shall summon the Mighty Porunga nevertheless. Hopefully the two that remain is enough to help your cause."

Trunks smiled with approval, showing that he had a plan. Dende spoke the mighty words and Porunga emerged from the Dragon Balls. For Trunks, this was his first time actually seeing the Dragon up close. He had briefly seen Shenron, so he was half expecting him to look similar, but he was in shock by the size of this Dragon.

"STATE YOUR WISH! THERE ARE ONLY TWO WISHES REMAINING, SPEAK LOUDLY SO THAT I MAY GRANT THEM!"

"Ok Trunks, what two wishes do you want?"

Trunks smiled at Dende and yelled.

"I WISH ALL THOSE WHO WERE KILLED BY SLUG JR. ON NEW NAMEK WERE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE!"

Dende recited the wish to Porunga in the Namekian tongue. As soon as Dende finished his sentence, the mighty dragon's eyes glowed. Namekians began materializing near the area, it seemed that quite a few died protecting their world. Just as the Namekians sprung up, so did Bulma. She got up from the ground, looking around quite confused.

"What happened, and why am I covered in blood?"

She looked around and noticed that Trunks was standing with a large group of Namekians surrounding Porunga. She quickly pieced together what had happened and joined the group. She decided that making a scene at this very moment would be inappropriate.

"Mother come join us, I'm about to make my final wish."

"STATE YOUR FINAL WISH! I WISH TO RETURN TO MY SLUMBER!"

"PORUNGA! I WISH THAT THE NAMEKIAN PICCOLO WAS WISHED BACK TO LIFE!"

Dende recited Trunks' wish once more to the Eternal Dragon. His eyes glowed red. Trunks was slightly confused as to why he didn't see Piccolo, so he asked the Dragon why.

"YOU WISHED FOR THE NAMEKIAN NAMED PICCOLO TO BE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE. HE HAS A SHARED SOUL, WHICH ALSO MEANS I ALSO REANIMATED THE BEING KNOWN AS KAMI. THE REASON THEY ARE NOT ON NEW NAMEK PRESENTLY IS BECAUSE YOU WISHED THEM BACK TO LIFE, NOT BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE ON NEW NAMEK."

Trunks now saw why they weren't present. He smiled in joy, and nodded his head. With that, Porunga decided his time being awake was up, and he went back to his slumber. Just as he appeared, he disappeared and the Dragon Balls spread to different directions. Trunks watched as the sky turned back to normal and the Namekians cheered in happiness. Trunks turned around and gave a hug to his mother, nearly crying in the process. Bulma, on the other hand started bawling. Even though she had been dead less than a day, she had missed her son. She realized that if it were permanent, she would truly miss her son more than he would miss her. They hugged for a few more minutes, but then Bulma let go.

"Umm, Mom, I gonna find a way to communicate with King Kai, who can patch us through to Kami, where he can wish us back on Earth, since Slug destroyed our ship and all."

"Slug destroyed our ship? That dick! I swear, if he was alive, I'd kick him in his glub...Look Trunks."

"Yeah..."

"Take me to the ship. I want to see how bad the damage is."

Trunks complied and flew his Mother to the leftover of the ship. Once they arrived, her anger had flared even hotter.

**Age 788: Future Trunks Timeline, Grand Elder Cove, New Namek.**

"What...the...HELL? Seriously, we've been on this planet for about a day, I've died and the ship is destroyed. What else could..."

"Don't finish that sentence Mom. Please, never, and I mean, NEVER, finish that statement."

There was an awkward silence, but then Trunks spoke up,

"So, how bad is the damage?"

"It would take us about two months just to get the engines operational. The ship itself would probably take about four months total, and we really don't have four months. Not to mention we have no fuel, and it seems the Namekians don't have metallurgy, so we're stuck until the Dragon Balls recharge. Judging by the size of the planet, that's about nine months, but still, we really don't have that kind of time. What did you say about King Kai?"

"I can attempt to set up a telepathic link, that way we may keep in contact with each other. My hope is that he can get in touch with Kami, that way we can get home. ."

"Ok Trunks, go for it. I'll be talking to the Nameks, maybe they can help fix our ship. I might've underestimated their capabilities. Hopefully one of us can find a solution."

"King Kai...King Kai can you hear me?"

Trunks was now sitting on the ground, trying to concentrate. He had never seen nor actually heard King Kai's voice, but he was hoping he could attempt to sense his energy. He kept searching for about five minutes, but he still couldn't catch anything.

"King Kai, this is Trunks, son of Vegeta and student of Gohan. If you can hear me, please respond. I need your help with something."

Just as Trunks was about to give it a rest and try again, he heard a weird voice speak to him.

"Trunks, is this Trunks?"

"Yes, yes it is. I'm assuming you're King Kai?"

"Why yes, young man. What do you need my help? After all, you did call."

"Can you contact Kami and patch him through the line? Me and Mother need to get back to Earth."

"Sure, hold on. Hold on, I need to find him again."

Trunks sat there for a few minutes, waiting for any kind of response, but then King Kai's voice came back.

"Ok Trunks, I got Kami into our call *snort*, so go ahead and tell him your plan."

"Hello, is this Trunks?"

"Yes, How are you Kami?"

"Great, Trunks. What kind of assistance do you need?"

"Well, me and Mom are stuck on New Namek. Can you get the Dragon Balls and wish me, Mom, and Dende to Earth?"

"Well, I need to get somebody to collect them first. Hold on, let me tell Piccolo."

**Age 788: Future Trunks Timeline, Kami's Lookout, Earth.**

The aged Namekian Guardian was standing on the edge of his Outlook, which also bore his name. He was taking the time to sense all the Earth, trying to locate his other half, the half in which evil was much more of a force. He had thought about it for years in Otherworld, he thought that maybe Piccolo had changed, after all, he was on King Kai's planet.

"Piccolo. Piccolo, can you hear me?"

"Kami? I can hear you fine. What do you need, old man?"

"Can you gather the Dragon Balls? It seems Trunks needs for us to make a wish."

"Trunks? Where is he? I don't even sense him around here?"

"He's on New Namek with Bulma. He needs him, Bulma and Dende wished back to Earth, it seems they are stuck on the Planet, and will be there for about nine months. It seems they urgently need to be back on Earth."

"Ok, I'll find the Dragon Balls. It'll take me about a day or so. Can you ask Trunks if Bulma has the Dragon Radar in Capsule Corps?"

"I will, give me a minute."

The Guardian went back to his conversation with Trunks and King Kai. Trunks confirmed there was a Dragon Radar in the lab, and that he just needs to ask .

"Did you get all that Piccolo?"

"Yeah, I did old man. I'll be on the Lookout sometime in the next twenty four hours."

The elderly Guardian had finished his conversation with Trunks and King Kai. Now he was patiently waited for his other half to return to his Lookout. He closed his eyes, visualizing over the Earth, the planet he had long since been separated from. Even though the planet had been restored by the efforts of Trunks and Bulma, the Earth was far from where it was twenty years ago. His heart grew with guilt and failure, as if it were his fault he wasn't around to stop the Androids. He realized that if he had merged back with Piccolo, then he would stood a chance to beat the Androids, and save the planet. After a few minutes of reflecting his trouble, he continued his mental gazing at the planet, and found something was amiss. In West City, he felt as if there was some evil force lurking. He felt a dark presence there, but he felt it was to weak. After a few minutes of inner deliberating, he decided that he would get Piccolo to check up on it, but he wanted to wait for Trunks and Bulma to return.

**Age 788: Future Trunks Timeline, Grand Elder Cove, New Namek.**

"Mom. I've got good news. Piccolo is hunting down the Dragon Balls. In about a day or so, we can leave New Namek."

"That's great, Trunks. It looks like it would still take me about six months just to restore this heap back to use, so that's a much better outlook."

Just then, a bright light appeared to them. The light quickly formed into the shape of a person, almost as if the light were of heavenly origin. Trunks was surprised by the appearance of said apparition, but then smiled. He knew that energy signal, almost like the back of his hand.

"Heh, well if that doesn't just beat all. Nice to meet this version of you, Goku."

Bulma was surprised by hearing this. Her mouth nearly hit the dirt and she fell back. Could it be? But how? Goku had died of natural causes, he couldn't come back.

"Goku...?"

The apparition finally had settled in. The shiny aura finally cooled, and a bodily look had taken shape. Once all the lights and dust cleared, Bulma saw what Trunks said. It was Goku, looking exactly the same as he did twenty years ago, except he looked slightly muscular.

"Hey guys! Nice to finally meet you Trunks, and nice to see you again Bulma."

"Goooookkuu..."

With that final line, the scientist fainted to the ground, stunned at the events happening before her very eyes.

"Listen, Trunks. I've only got twenty-four hours. King Yemma and King Kai both agreed that I should instead bring you and Bulma home. Luckily, twenty-four hours on New Namek is about thirty-eight hours on Earth. So, I'm going to teleport you guys home, and then I will teach you how to do this move as well."

"So Goku, any particular reason you wanted to take me, Mom, and Dende back to Earth?"

"Yes, and actually, it is a reason I'm pretty certain you can figure out. As you know, the Dragon Balls have limits to their powers, correct?"

"I know they have a few. I 've only been told the common stuff by Piccolo of the alternate timeline. Basically, nobody can be brought back to life by the Earth's set more than once or be brought back if they died of natural causes."

"Yes, and that is true, but did you know there is another limit on that wish as well?"

The youth shook his head in confusion.

"Well, there is one more rule. A person can only be wished back if they had died within a year's span. You see, with Gohan, Piccolo, or the various other fighters who had died protecting the Earth, we can circumvent this rule. The reason being is that we got to keep our bodies in the afterlife. For most people though, that isn't the case, so instead they move onto Otherworld as souls. It seems the body of the deceased is only good for one year. After a year, the body is considered irreparable and essentially not worthy to house the soul of the dead. Namek's Dragon Balls don't have this issue, but obviously, I doubt you'd want to wait six more months to accomplish your goal."

Trunks shook his head in agreement. He wanted to fix the Earth, return it back to a time where the population still numbered higher than a few hundreds of thousands.

"Ok Goku. Let me wake up Mom and get to the village and get Dende..."

"Oh, that's fine. Just get Bulma, and I'll just transport us to the village. I would like to see the Namekians myself."

With that, Trunks woke up Bulma. She was still trying to calm herself and trying to absorb the sight before her.

"Goku, is that really you? I mean, it has to be, but your dead. Wait, well you do have a halo, so..."

"Yes Bulma, it's me. King Kai and King Yemma sent me to bring you two home. He didn't want Kami to waste that wish just to bring you home."

"I see, so...how are you here?"

"King Yemma granted my twenty four hours to visit New Namek. He as a favor, he set the twenty four hours in Namekian time. So, twenty-four hours on Namek, is about thirty-eight hours on Earth. Listen, we're going to go pick up Dende, and then I'm transporting us back to Earth. There is still much to be done."

"Ok, Goku. Well, somebody pick me up..."

Before she could finish that sentence, Goku had grabbed Bulma, and Trunks quickly grabbed onto Goku's shoulder. Just like that, the three of them disappeared and reappeared infront of the Namekians. They all stood in shock, until one spoke,

"Is that...Goku?"

Another asked,

"No way, it can't be. We heard he died."

Another yelled,

"IT'S A TRICK BY SLUG! HE MUST'VE POISONED THE AIR!"

Goku looked at the group of green people, confused as ever, then sighed. Moori hearing all of the commotion went to the front of the group and saw Goku. His smile grew, knowing that Goku just then arrived.

"My brothers! There is no need for alarm, this is the real Goku. I was just contacted by King Kai who informed me that Goku was granted a pass to be amongst the living for one Namekian day. He will be soon leaving, but please brothers, show him your thanks. He and his friends saved us from Frieza. Goku avenged our fallen by defeating that monster, the least we can do is to show him respect!"

With that, all the Namekians that were around started to cheer. They had met their savior once more, and it was time for them to properly thank him for his help. Once all the cheering had died down, Goku's stomach made a loud sound.

"So guys, even though I'm dead and all, I did get to keep my body. Since that is the case, do you guys have anything to eat? I'm starving."

Just then Trunks' stomach began to growl as well. Both Saiyan warriors grinned at each other. Moori just fell to the ground in confusion.

"Uhm, Goku. As Namekians, most of our nutrients come from the sun. We grow some food for ourselves, but they are mostly vegetables."

"I see. Well then, I guess it's time for me to leave then. Ok guys, where's Dende?"

The young Namekian came out of the crowd, carrying Trunks' sword. It seemed that Trunks had left it out on the battlefield and almost forgot it.

"Thanks Dende. Almost forgot this thing. Reminds me of Gohan, you know?"

Dende nodded. As he walked toward the group, he was stopped by Moori.

"Dende, my son. You shall become a great Guardian for Earth. You have the whole Namekian Race behind you, supporting you. Go my son, watch the Earth and aid these people in their task of saving the Earth."

"Yes Father. I shall go to Earth and help her people. I will remember you all!"

With that, everybody that was Earthbound all gave their parting Good-Byes and grabbed onto Goku. Goku put his fingers onto his forehead. He closed his eyes, trying to locate an energy source that he could lock onto. Within twenty seconds, he was able to locate Kami.

"Ok guys. Until next time..."

With his final parting words, Goku and the rest of the gang disappeared from sight, almost as if they were never there.

**Age 788: Future Trunks Timeline, Kami's Lookout, Earth.**

Just as the four people disappeared from New Namek, they appeared in front of Kami.

"Goku? Is that you, my boy?"

"Why, it sure is Kami. Listen, King Kai and King Yemma had me grab the three from New Namek and bring them here. Listen, we've decided to use the Dragon Balls for a different wish, which is why I've brought them here."

"I see. So, I know why Bulma and Trunks are here, but why is Dende here?"

"You know Kami, Trunks never quite filled me in on the reason either. He said something about Dende becoming the new Guardian..."

"New Guardian? Why would my replacement be found so quickly? Is Piccolo or I in trouble? Is somebody out to kill us?"

Trunks walked right next to Goku and smiled. His plan was all coming together, but he just now saw one tiny flaw. Hopefully he can convince Kami.

"Well, you see Kami, in the Alternate Past, you and Piccolo join together and become one entity. Also in the past, Dende became your replacement, so I thought it would be good to do the same here. As much as I know you love the Earth and being its Guardian, you proved much more useful as one being with Piccolo. In fact, in the past, once you and Piccolo had joined, he was able to go toe-to-toe with those heartless machines, well in the past, they weren't that heartless at all. Funny how alternate timelines work, eh?"

Kami looked dumbfounded. He had thought about this before, what if he and Piccolo had once again became one. Would they had been able to stop the Androids in the past? Couldn't they save more lives? All these questions floated in his mind, but he also knew that he needed Piccolo's input.

"Listen, Trunks. I'm flattered you thought that a single Namekian could've been of use in this timeline's past, but it's not that simple. I must consult Piccolo before we move any further along with your plans. Also, it is growing dark. As much as I would love to finish planning this out, I need Piccolo present. So, we will discuss this tomorrow and try to come up with a final solution. Dende and Goku, you are free to stay with me for the night. Goku, I know you have only a few hours left, but if you have nowhere to stay..."

"That's fine Kami. Actually, I plan on seeing Chi-Chi tonight. I've missed her for quite sometime in Otherworld, and I really want to see her tonight. After all, my twenty-four hour time limit is based in Namekian hours, and seeing as it's been about a Namekian hour, I've got quite a bit of time."

"Oh, ok Goku. That's fine. Trunks, come meet me and Goku and Piccolo on the Lookout. We must come up with a logical solution to this issue. I myself must consult my own inner thoughts before I even consider this."

"Ok Kami. I'll be here about 6AM. Is that ok with you Goku?"

"Sure, that's fine Trunks. I'll be here bright and early."

"Cool Goku. Also, I've got a plan for some training, so let's hope we can get something planned out."

"Sounds good Trunks. See ya tommorow morning."

With that, Goku used his Instant Transmission to send himself home. Trunks and Bulma decided to also follow Goku's lead and leave the Lookout.

"See ya Kami, see ya Dende."

Both Namekians waved at the duo as they headed home.

"Tomorrow will prove to be interesting, Dende. Interesting indeed."

**Age 788: Future Trunks Timeline, Capsule Corp. Building, West City.**

The scientists were hard at work building some new device. They called it the "Blutz Wave Generator." early that day had been approached by Piccolo about the Dragon Radar. He was quite suspicious of the character, but once he heard that Bulma and Trunks were going to be home with twenty-four hours, he let him have it.

"Damn, those two are home early. I though they wouldn't have got here so early. Oh well, my plans will have to be sidelined for the time being. I have to wait until Bulma is separate from Trunks, otherwise I can't carry on with my plans."

All the scientist at work stopped what they were doing, and looked toward Dr. Kioski. All at once, they all yelled,

"HAIL THE NEW KING OF THE SAIYANS, LORD BABY. HE WAS ONCE A TUFFLE, BUT NOW SHALL REBIRTH AS THE DESTROYER OF HIS RACE!"

Dr. Kioski grinned, but suddenly, the alarm went off. It seemed that Trunks and Bulma had just arrived home.

"My loyal subjects, the _idiots_ are home. Act like you would normally. We must not gain suspicion from these two."

"YES LORD BABY!"

With that, he left the lab and greeted the returning duo. His smile was big, but behind it was something extremely sinister. Unfortunately, the Briefs missed it.

_**Sigh, after over two months, I decide to properly finish this Chapter. I would have released this sooner, but alas, real life got the best of me. For those who actually read this, don't be alarmed, this will happen again where I disappear for months at a time. To be frank, I was going to release this Chapter back in early January, but I did a hell of a lot of revision. At one point, King Piccolo returns by the wish Trunks made to bring Piccolo back to life. Unfortunately, I'm trying to be as close to canon as possible. If it didn't happen the first time, why would it happen now? Anywho, that's about it. Now, I've got this question quite recently, so I decided to address it.**_

_**Question:**__**"That was a good chapter. Are you going to include Buu? I mean he wouldn't have been freed in the future timeline."**_

_**Response: Why yes, yes I am. How, you may ask? Buu's egg had been on Earth for quite sometime, the only thing missing is a fight strong enough to feed it energy. Of course, this next saga should do the trick and fully answer your question.**_

_**note:For those who read this Chapter within the two days of it's release, I've modified it and cleaned a few grammar and spelling errors.**_


	9. Mission Complete, Trunks the Savior

**Age 788: Future Trunks Timeline, Capsule Corp. Building, West City.**

Trunks had since went to bed, he was tired from his journey to New Namek, and of course his newfound Super Saiyan 2 transformation had taken a toll as well. Bulma on the other hand was still awake, and having a conversation with , unaware of the Doctor's true intetions.

"Dr. Kioski, thank you for taking care of the place for me while I was gone."

"Anytime, Ms. Briefs. It was my pleasure."

"So, do you want to know why tomorrow is going to be so great?"

"What...what do you mean?"

"Tomorrow, Trunks and I are going to use the Dragon Balls to fix the damage the Androids have caused, and revive all those killed in the prior year."

"Really? That sounds...great. So, when are you going to do that?"

"Sometime early in the morning. Do you want to come with me and Trunks?"

"No, it's fine. I just wanted to know, because I plan on showing you one of my new projects I've been working on since you and Trunks have been gone."

"Really? That's great. I'll have my schedule emptied out for...1 pm. Is that a good time?"

"Why yes, that's perfect. I'll see you tomorrow."

got up and shook hands with Bulma, smiled as big as he could and walked out of the building. As soon as he was clear of the building, he jumped for joy and flew home.

"Yes, this is perfect. It seems that my plan can go even better than I want. Bulma will wish a bunch of idiotic humans back to life, and I have more minions. It seems she's correct, tomorrow will be a good day indeed. The best part, I don't even have to capture her. I love when a good plan comes together."

**Age 788: Future Trunks Timeline, Goku's House, .**

"Chi-Chi, I'm home."

The aging wife of the long since deceased Goku woke up from her dreamy state of mind. She got up and looked at a picture of her family, before they all died of course.

"It seems that I'm really dreaming pretty well, I thought that was Goku talking. Oh well, I need a glass of water, and maybe to take some more anxiety pills. That'll help I suppose..."

Just as she got up, she heard a knocking on the door.

"Who would knock at the door at this late at night? Hmm, Dad is way past knocked out. I better go grab me my broom, just in case it's some looters."

She slowly walked up to the door, thinking maybe she was just imagining. But just then, she heard it again.

*Knock Knock*

**"**Who goes there? I swear, if this is one of you kids, or Trunks, I will beat you with my broom."

She opened the door and swung her mighty broom at the person, not even looking at who it was. Before she could swing fully, she felt her broom stop, as if it were caught. She finally looked up, and nearly started to cry.

"Goku..."

Before he could say a word, she started to faint, but Goku took note and caught her before she fell to the ground. She came to almost instantly, feeling the palms of the signature hands of Goku. She stood back up, and hugged her husband. Tears rolled down her face as she started sobbing while smiling.

"How?...The Dragon Balls couldn't save..."

"I'm not here to stay Chi-Chi. I'm not even alive, technically. I've only got about twenty-six hours before I have to go back.

"Please, not again! I have nobody, I don't have you, Gohan. I only have Dad, and it's not the same."

"Listen to Chi-Chi, I will come back to you, but not right now. Gohan on the other hand, be expecting to see him pretty soon..."

"Why's that? Does he got the same stupid deal you have?"

"No, because Trunks and Bulma are going to wish him back to life tomorrow morning."

"But...how? The Dragon Balls don't..."

Just then a large booming sound came from the background. It seemed that a thunderstorm had formed over the mountains, and it was heading straight toward the house.

"Chi-Chi, let's get inside and talk. The stories I have to tell you are amazing, and the news I have for you...it's incredible."

"Alright Goku, let's get inside, it's about to pour out here anyhow."

Just as she said that, she heard the all to familiar growl that she missed hearing.

"Can we have something to eat as well, I'm starving."

Chi-Chi hearing this request smiled real big and only hugged Goku even more.

"Sure you big lug, sure we can."

Goku grabbed his wife and brought her inside, carrying her in a bridal fashion. With all the ruckus, the large man woke up and left his room.

"What is all the ruckus about...Goku? Oh, hi there son..." Ox King paused for a second, then his eyes opened real big.

"**GOKU!? YOU'RE BACK?"**

Chi-Chi left the two men while she went to the kitchen to make Goku some food. The two talked and caught up about the current events. They sat in the kitchen, that way Chi-Chi could listen and converse with them as well. There was a few times where there was silence, but Goku tried to keep the conversation from going south. Within an hour, Goku had a small feast in front of him.

"Chi-Chi, I've been missing this food for almost 20 years. Nice to see that it looks just as I remembered."

He kissed his wife's cheek, causing her to blush, then he dug in. The black hole in Goku's body began to be appeased, and Goku smiled. Chi-Chi picked up the dishes, but Ox-King took them.

"I'll take care of it sweetie, you and Goku need private time. Night Dear, night Goku."

The two lovebirds went back to their room. Ox-King took out his pair of ear plugs put them in his ears, then went to washing dishes. Once he had them all nice and clean, he went to bed. As he went back to his room, he noticed that the ground started to shake, but just a little. He smiled at this and went onto walking to his room.

"Just like my wedding night."

The Son house became quiet at about 2 AM. All the rumbling and loud sounds subsided, and all the sleeping birds returned back to their nests, after they had been scared away.

"It's nice to have you back Goku, even if it's for a little while."

Goku didn't respond, as he had fallen asleep. It seems Chi-Chi had remembered the one thing that truly exhausted the former Savior of Earth.

**Age 788: Future Trunks Timeline, Kami's Lookout, Earth.**

"Dende, I know it's nearly my time. To be quite honest, if Piccolo hadn't died fighting the Androids, it would've only been a matter of a few months, then I would've died. It seems I have to merge with Piccolo anyhow. I know he's rough around the edges, but it's nice to see he's finally come around to our side, the good side. I hope my fusion with him will finally solidify his transformation from the Demon King Piccolo to the Nameless Namek."

"I think it will all be good Kami. I remember Piccolo, and he's a good person. Though Nail may have mellowed him quite a bit, I sensed that he was a force of good the second he materialized on Namek. Kami, I have a question for you."

"Go ahead Dende."

"Do you think I'll become a good Gaurdian?"

"Dende, I have no doubt in my mind. Your heart is pure, and you know what is best for the human race. I can see deep in your soul that you will be the best Guardian this planet will ever have, even better than I."

"Thank you Kami. Do you sense that? It seems Piccolo is approaching this way."

Piccolo was flying toward the two at a fast speed, slowing down as he approached the Lookout.

"Ok old man, I got the Dragon Balls. What exactly is going on?"

Behind Piccolo, the sun was starting to rise. It's bright lights slowly streaming over the horizon, making the morning almost perfect for the event that would soon occur.

"Piccolo, just stay here for a little bit. We must talk, and also, the others are coming. Goku, Trunks, and their loved ones will soon be here."

"Fine. What is it that we need to discuss?"

"Piccolo, I have a confession to make. Do you remember how you were killed by the Androids?"

"Yes..."

"I was told by Trunks that you were only able to stand your own against them once we became one."

"Are you suggesting..."

"Yes Piccolo, I am. It's about time the Nameless Namek returns to the world."

"Hmm, I must have time to think about this."

"Well Piccolo, I also have one more thing to confess...I'm dying,"

"What? That's absurd, I can feel your power you old geezer, you feel fine."

"That's because it's a slow process. In a matter of months, I will be dead, along with you. If the Androids hadn't killed you all those years ago, age would've got me first, thus ceasing your existance. I hope that will help you with your decision."

Piccolo was shocked by the revalation. Was Kami bluffing? No, he wasn't capable, to honest to lie, bluff at the least, but even then. Piccolo wished to be powerful once more, but his distaste for Kami was quite great, so the thought made him revile.

"Old man, do you wish to join back with me? Bear in mind, since I am the powerful side of our...agreement, I will be the dominant side of our shared psyche."

"I know, but since there isn't much left for me on this Earth anyways, it doesn't matter to much."

"Hmm, I see. Then it's settled, we will become one after the wish on the Dragon Balls has been made."

"You don't have to wait that long, it seems that our friends are coming this way."

Just as Kami finished his sentence, Goku materialized right in front of him with Chi-Chi holding onto him.

"Hey there Kami. Hey Piccolo, long time no see."

"We saw each other a few months ago in Otherworld, remember?"

"Oh yeah, whatever. Still nice to see you have that trademark Piccolo attitude."

"What does that mean Goku? I've mellowed out quite a bit since I've died. You know, that sorta thing changes a person's attitude, well in my case, it only changed me slightly."

"Sure it did Piccolo. You're nothing but a lovable Namekian Warrior. Are you excited to see Gohan?"

Piccolo scoffed at Goku's comment. Piccolo was not lovable, but then he smiled.

"Gohan, it's time for you to return back to the land of the living."

Just as Piccolo had finished his thought, Trunks and Bulma came flying up. They were true to their word and had showed up at 6 AM. Everybody on the Lookout had smiling faces, they were all excited about the upcoming event that was about to take place. The Dragon Balls hadn't been used in over 20 years, and they were about to be used to right a wrong. Everybody looked at each other, but then everybody smiled and nodded, as if in silent agreement. Trunks was pushed to the front of the group, he had been choosen to summon the dragon.

"Trunks, you're the one who made this possible, go for it son."

Trunks smiled and went to where the Dragon Balls had been sitting on the ground. He looked down, then raised his hand to the sky, ready to summon the Legendary Shenron.

" Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth, Shenron!"

The sky around the area became black, the balls on the ground started to glow a bright orange, and then smoke came pouring from the center. Just then, a mighty dragon appeared, as if he was exiting from the Dragon Balls. Shenron, as his name was, sprung forth from the legendary spheres and coiled himself around. Once he had finally settled, he looked down and at Trunks.

"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON SHENRON! STATE YOUR WISH SO THAT I MAY RETURN TO MY SLUMBER!"

Trunks look up at the massive beast, smiling with joy in his heart. He knew exactly what to wish for. But before he could say anything, Kami decided to interject.

"SHENRON, IT IS I, YOUR CREATOR, KAMI. AS YOUR CREATOR, I ASK THAT YOU ALLOW TRUNKS TO HAVE TWO WISHES. AS INCENTIVE FOR THIS, YOU HAVE 18 MONTHS SLUMBER UNTIL THE NEXT TIME YOU CAN BE REAWAKENED."

"HMM, THIS REQUEST SEEMS UNCONVENTIONAL, BUT SINCE YOU ARE MY CREATOR, I WILL ALLOW IT. NOW, STATE YOUR WISH SO THAT I MAY RETURN BACK TO MY SLUMBER!"

Trunks was listening to the conversation, and grew even happier.

"I get two? That's great Kami."

"You're welcome Trunks. Now, make your wishes."

Trunks nooded in approval and looked back up at Shenron. He thought for about 30 seconds, then finally spoke.

"SHENRON, FOR MY FIRST WISH, CAN YOU REVIVE ALL THOSE KILLED BY THE ANDROIDS?"

"THIS WISH IS WITHIN MY POWER. IS THIS YOUR FIRST WISH?"

"YES SHENRON!"

The eyes of the mighty dragon glowed red, then they returned to normal. Just then, out of nowhere, materialized right in front of Trunks. Suddenly, more of the Lookout started to glow. First came Tien Shinhan, then Yamcha. Finally, as if a hurricane hit, Gohan returned. Trunks had looked at him, and he quickly noted he was powerful, but most importantly, he had his left arm.

"Well, nice to see you finally finished your mission, bro."

Trunks smiled and was greeted with a man hug.

"Well, it's not all that hard once you study history."

The two men released their embrace, fearing it may be interpreted as something else. Just as everybody was greeting their formerly lost compatriots, there was a might throat clear. It seemed Shenron was still there.

"OK. AS NICE AS IT IS TO SEE _ALL_ OF YOU AGAIN, THERE IS STILL ONE MORE WISH TO BE MADE. EVEN IF YOU DON'T MAKE IT, I STILL GET MY 18 MONTH SLUMBER, SO COULD WE PLEASE CONTINUE?"

Everybody was now kinda lost. What else could they possibly wish for? Just as the group stated at each other confused, Trunks spoke up.

"SHENRON, COULD YOU UNDO ALL THE DAMAGE DONE BY THE ANDROIDS?"

"THIS IS WITHIN MY POWER? IS THIS YOUR FINAL WISH?"

"YES!"

Just as earlier, Shenron's eyes once again glowed a very bright red. Right before their eyes, the Lookout had been restored to it's former glory. Trunks and the others watched in amazement of the magic of Shenron.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. NOW I WILL RETURN TO MY LONG AWAITED SLUMBER!"

Shenron had now finished his task, and the sequence of events leading to his release had now been played in reverse. Once all the dust had cleared, the Dragon Balls levitated in the air and flew off in every direction. The now larger group on the Lookout could only witness this spectacle with such amazement, after so many years of not being able to.

Chi-Chi had grabbed Gohan and gave him a big hug.

"MY BABY! YOU'RE ALIVE. You must never leave me Gohan. Never again can you leave me."

"Mom, I'm a man now...but I will instead let you live with me and Videl, how about that?"

"Or...the two of you could live with me."

Gohan found the idea bad, but then he came up with a new one.

"How about we become neighbors? I mean, after all, the Androids are no longer a threat, so being in the city is just ridiculous, right?"

The two talked, then Goku walked into the group. Bulma was hugging Yamcha, for she had missed him. Tien walked right in the middle of them, and there was a laugh. Kami and were both conversing of the coming events, and having to come to terms that him and Kami will soon have to say a permanent good bye. Trunks simply watched this all and soaked in all of the scenes playing out on the Lookout. He decided to sense the ground below, and he could feel the Earth was once again alive. He could feel a lot of people who had died in the past year were brrought back to their families. Unfortunately, it wasn't even as much as he would like. Just as Trunks continued to ponder, Piccolo and Gohan approached him.

"We have to thank you again Trunks. It's great that you've become a Super Saiyan 2."

Trunks looked up at the two and smiled.

"Yeah, it's great..."

"What's wrong Trunks?"

"Nothing Piccolo, nothing..."

Piccolo gave Trunks a look of disbelief.

"Ok boy, spit it out? What's the matter?"

"Dad, I mean, Vegeta, he wasn't brought back to life. Why? I know he wasn't the best person, but was he not allowed to keep his body?"

Piccolo looked at Trunks, and sighed. Gohan was about to speak, but Piccolo talked first.

"Yes and No. When Vegeta originally died, he wasn't allowed to keep his body. Now, during the fight on New Namek, King Kai knew that the voices of Goku and Gohan could easily inspire you to become a Super Saiyan 2, but he knew that Vegeta was the real voice you needed. So, a deal was made. Vegeta was given back his body, but he couldn't be wished back to life with any set of the Dragon Balls for one year. Essentially, he was given prohbation, and once he's off, you can wish him back to life."

Bulma had just walked into the group of three warriors and looked at them with worry.

"Is it true? We have to wait one year?"

"Unfortunately Bulma, yes. The rules set by Grand Kai were specific. Only if there was an emergency would this rule be broken."

Bulma looked on with disappointment. Got then Gohan decided to cheer her up.

"Vegeta misses you know. He actually was pretty upset by this deal. But he decided that a year wait was well worth being able to be wished back to life. When you go to sleep tonight, just remember that he's in Otherworld just waiting for you."

After hearing this, Bulma smiled bigger than she had in so many years. Her love of her life misses her? That was all it took for her to be cheerful again. Before she could speak again, Trunks left the group and decided that he had to make an announcement.

"Hello everybody. It's nice to see you're all alive again. I wish we all could continue our celebrations, but there is still much to discuss. First of all, Goku and I will train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for 15 hours. As much as I would love for all of you to see Goku for one last time, there is important matters for us to take care of in the Time Chamber. I've set our time for 15 hours that way Goku will have about 5 hours left to do as he pleases."

Nearly the whole group got quiet, but then Trunks spoke again.

"I would also like to announce the Earth's new Guardian, Dende. After discussing with both Piccolo and Kami, they've agreed to become one once more and become the Last son of Namek. I know this comes as a surprise, but trust me. I went to a timeline where they combined as one, and were able to take the Androids head on."

Everybody in the crowd stared at the two Namekians, shocked at the news, and surprised of the potential results. Before any comments could be made, Trunks finished his speech.

"I know this is all shocking to all of you, but I just wanted to let you people know about the happenings before me and Goku train. Time is of the essences, with Goku only having so many hours left. We must make sure the Earth is prepared and is in safe hands. Once we have returned, we will explain things much better."

The crowd stood silent, but then Gohan spoke up.

"Trunks, I have a hundred percent confidence in ya, little bro. Do whatcha need to do. After all, you did save two planets."

Once again, everybody became quiet. Trunks let Goku say his good byes, then the both of them followed into the building. After about a minute of walking through some of the halls, they finally reached where they needed to be.

"This is the way to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. There is enough supplies within to last you for about a year, but if there isn't, be prepared to ration. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Trunks and Goku looked at each other, then looked toward and nodded.

" , before we go in, can you tell Kami and Piccolo to wait for their fusion until after we finish. I'm sure Goku would love to see Kami one last time before he and Piccolo become one."

"I will Trunks. I will tell him as soon as return to the others. Know, remember the rules, you can only be in the chamber for exactly 48 hours, or the door will disappear forever."

"It's all good . Goku and I got it covered."

"Ok then, I'll see the two of you once you return."

With that, the two warriors entered the chamber, with the door closing right behind them. went back out to the rest of the people who were waiting outside. Once all the travel arrangements had been made, everybody left the Lookout, counting down the hours till they'd return to see Goku for one final time. Piccolo decided he'd meditate until then, with Dende following Kami and Popo back to Kami's private chambers. Kami had to transfer the duties of Guardian to Dende and also give Dende pointers and share with him stories of his trials.

**Age 788: Future Trunks Timeline, Capsule Corp. Building, West City.**

"Dr. Briefs, nice to see you here, where's Trunks?"

"Greeting to you as well . Trunks will not be with us until later tonight, he's out training with Goku. Are you ready for our meeting with the board?"

"Why yes. As a matter of fact, I am fully prepared."

The two scientists walked toward the Capsule Corp board room, ready to discuss what had cooked up.

"What's in the Capsule, Doctor?"

"It's a surprise. You'll have to wait and see."


	10. Not Dead, just thinking

Hello, it's SuperEgg. Usually, I would simply post what I have for this Chapter, but I just don't like the way it's going. When I started this fic, I had an asston of ideas to get this story off the ground, but as a college student, my life is busy and hectic. Eventually I got out of my writers block and continued writing Chapter 10. Unfortunately, I didn't like where the chapter was headed, so I never released it. I want you guys to know that even though I sporadically post, it doesn't mean I've given up this fanfic. Yes, I have started on a new one, but that's of course because I had a great idea and had to get it out there. I love the concept of Trunk's time traveling, and I wanted to expand on the idea, so there's a reason why I started a new story. Actually, the stories all come from the same back story, so hint hint, I may be releasing a new story soon that ties it all up.

Now, back to "Dawn". It is far from over, in fact I plan on releasing this next chapter on Wednesday, in order to coincide with the new page release of DBM. So, instead or rushing to give you guys a sneak peek, or whatever, I'm going to do something that is long over due.

Power Levels.

Apparently that's a thing, so I guess I should release a list of the current power levels of the characters. Note, this is only listing characters who have had fights up to this point.

Trunks:

Base - 1.8 mil

SSJ - 90 mil

USSJ - 100 mil

SSJ2 - 180 mil

Lord Slug Jr:

Normal/repressed: 2 mil

Full Power: 10 mil

Super Namek: 95 mil

Super Namek Full power: 145 mil

Super Namek Giant: 175 mil

Future Gohan:

Base - 350,000

SSJ - 17.5 mil

Almost SSJ2: 23 mil

Meta Cooler:

Initial Scout Bot: 400,000

Each Bot - 10 mil. Add a mil to each consecutive bot.

Cooler's eye attached to big Gete Star: 12 mil

Videl: 421

Kamehameha- 550

I know a few of you are wondering, "Wait, Trunks was always just a little bit behind. Couldn't he have concentrated his blasts enough to be able to beat Slug Jr.?"

Well yes, he easily could have, but Trunks isn't as a good fighter as Slug Jr. How? Well, it is well known that Trunks wasn't trained much. Even when he was in the past, he wasn't trained much with Vegeta either. Sure, Trunks got more powerful, but his technique was awful. Even though Trunks was even more powerful than Vegeta, he still wasn't as skilled of a fighter, so all that power meant nothing.

This is the same case. Trunks is god all mighty powerful, but he has no way of using his power properly, so it is all in vain.

So, there is the power level list of everybody that has fought up to this point. I didn't list Slug's honor guard, but since Trunks beat them all with minimal effort, I don't think it matters to much.


End file.
